El auto descubrimiento de Helga Pataki
by Mosquir
Summary: Continuación de "La vida de Hey Arnold y Helga Pataki". Han pasado 5 años desde que Arnold desapareció, ella siguió adelante en todo sentido. Pero ahora que ella tiene un balance, alguien se dedicó a arruinarle su vida y la de sus amigos. Pero ¿este en verdad es Arnold? Arnie aparece de la nada para arruinar todo y poner en jaque a Arnold quien a sufrido mucho. capnuevocadasemana
1. Chapter 1

Volumen dos:

Capítulo número uno:

"Lluvia tranquila"

Uno piensa que la vida es fácil, uno piensa muchas cosas al imaginarse su futuro, especialmente cuando uno es niño y piensa que el mundo no tiene fin. Esos momentos, donde uno tiene la inocencia más pura posible, creyendo que todo será como en las películas o caricaturas, vaya que estábamos equivocados. La felicidad eterna no existe, solo existe felicidad momentánea, es algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mis 17 años de existencia.

En verdad que aprendí la lección a la mala, creyendo que ya nada podía afectar mi entorno en el que vivía. Digo, andaba con el tipo que me gustaba desde los tres años, tenía un pequeño balance en mi vida, hasta mi familia se estaba componiendo. Todo parecía felicidad eterna, hasta que vienen los malditos cambios (como los odio), todo empezó de forma rápida que ni siquiera pueda ver lo que pasó en estos 5 años que no recuerdo muy bien, pasaron cosas que nunca me imaginé que sucederían. Todo empieza con una tragedia, haciendo que odies a todos y todo en el mundo, lo maldigo, antes lo amaba, todos se dieron cuenta, ahora todos prefieren olvidarlo, incluyéndome. Sin importarme que él fue el amor de mi vida desde que tengo memoria.

Hasta su ex mejor amigo lo odia, todos lo odian por la forma en que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, como mencione antes, todos quieren olvidar al niño que daba terapia a los demás sobre cómo vivir su vida o ayudándoles en lo que necesitaban. Dejo una herida bastante grande en todos, recuerdo haber roto todas sus fotos, hablar conmigo misma diciendo que el es un hipócrita cobarde en la forma que se fue, ni adiós dijo, cada noche maldiciendo, gritando, golpeando paredes, hasta tal punto de salir al techo a gritar un ciento de cosas en su contra mientras que la lluvia caía en mi rostro, para después llorar. Llorar cada día tras haber dicho todos mis pensamientos de odio hacia él.

Una cosa bastante interesante es que, después de haber tenido una tragedia, uno simplemente no puede olvidarla, eso lo aprendí con la partida de él. Sí, me dediqué a romper sus fotos y regalos que me dio, hice todo lo posible para olvidarme de él, pero solo me lastimaba más. Recuerdo que Rhonda me dijo que es mejor hacer parte de tu pasado lo dañino y no enterrarlo, porque si yo hubiera seguido entierrando los recuerdos, nunca lo hubiera podido superar, tarde o temprano el pasado me hubiera alcanzado. Por lo que decidí guardar solo una foto, donde yo salgo con él. Fue de un festival del queso de hace mucho tiempo, no quiero acordarme ahorita, pero fue en ese festival donde nos sacamos esa foto.

Fue hermoso ese día, comimos mucho queso, inclusive le conté de aquella vez que me dediqué a sabotear su cita con Laila, sólo le dio risa, me comprendió de tal manera que quise contarle todos los infiernos que pasé antes de que nos hiciéramos novios, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo, sentía que no era el momento, no me sentía lista. Todos disfrutaron el festival de queso aquella vez, antes, digo, era antes de la expulsión de Harold de la primaria y que este huyera al igual que él, todos sabemos que el día en que Harold fue expulsado fue como si una hilera de fichas de dominó hubiera caído, afectándonos a todos. Pero regresando al festival, esa noche me llevó a mi casa, donde Bob lo saludó y lo invitó a tomar un café con él pero ya era demasiado tarde para cafés.

Yo me culpaba a mí misma por ciega, de no haberlo visto antes, las señales que el me empezó a mostrar antes de que se fuera. Era más serio de lo normal, había un frio entre nosotros, pero él nunca quiso decir nada, siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien y me dijo que si, no sabía si era verdad, pero al final resultó ser una vil mentira.

Ahora todo lo que he mencionado antes lo pienso cuando voy rumbo a la preparatoria. Es junio, tengo que revalidar algunas materias junto a algunos viejos amigos. La calle esta mojada, ha habido algunas inundaciones, pero no ha pasado de ahí. Ver la tierra mojada donde antes jugaba béisbol con la vieja pandilla me hace tener muchos sentimientos, antes me daba bastante rabia al ver que se empezó a usar como tiradero, ver todo lo que los chicos y yo habíamos construido transformado en basura me daba coraje. Ahora simplemente me da tristeza, en ver como los nuevos niños no se organizaron para limpiar como nosotros lo hicimos ya hace varios años. Es como si algo faltará en HillWood, pero no sé qué es y tampoco seré quien descubra que es lo que falta.

Ya falta poco para que llegue a la escuela, pude haber tomado el coche, pero no quise, hoy quise caminar a pesar de la lluvia porque tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a la escuela. Voy acercándome más al lugar y me dan escalofríos. "Terreno en venta, llame al 55 6996 3038 para más información", es lo que dice un cartel en la entrada de la maldita casa. Esta vieja, no ha sido habitada desde hace 3 años, inclusive dicen que esta maldita, pero eso ya es otra historia. Tiene las ventanas rotas, los letreros que tenía sobre que no se aceptaban perros o niños ya no están. Ver el lugar me sigue deprimiendo, pero ya son cosas de nostalgia. Me paro enfrente de una de las ventanas de la casa y hecho una rosa, ¿Por qué lo hago? No lo sé, creo que es una forma de combatir mis propios demonios.

Se hace tarde y tengo que correr, veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que son veinte para las 7, lo cual significa que estoy en problemas. Empiezo a correr desde aquella maldita casa hasta la prepa, "Si alcanzo a llegar", es lo que me digo a mi misma en lo que corro por las calles llenas de agua, mientras que el agua me pega en la cara.

Entonces llego a la prepa y veo el reloj, son las 7:50, me relajo al ver la hora, me tranquilizo y paso al baño antes de la clase, me miro al espejo y sigo viendo a la misma niña que esconde sus sentimientos en ira. Me arreglo mi suéter rosa con una raya morada en medio, me pongo mi gorro azul, checo que tenga todo y que no esté sucio. Me vuelvo a ver al espejo y al ver la gorra me da un coraje de mil demonios pero recuerdo que Wolf me la regaló y no ese enano….. ¡Wolf!, se me olvido marcarle esta mañana.

-Demonios, se va poner triste porque no le dije buenos días cuando me desperté. Que mal que hoy sale tarde de su trabajo junto con Harold.

Me tranquilizo y voy al salón de clases donde están dando cálculo integral, una materia que me cuesta mucho trabajo entender, junto a Curly, Stinky e Iggy. El maestro es nuevo por lo que puedo aprovechar que esta distraído y puedo revisar mis mensajes con tranquilidad.

-Hola querida, ¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?

Leo el mensaje de Wolf y me sonrojo, le contesto al instante..

-Buenos días mi guerrero. Pues amanecí bien, no te marque porque se me hiso tarde y se me olvidó. Sabes que te amo mucho pero luego se me olvidan algunas cosas jejeje. Pero no te preocupes mi guerrero, voy a verte en la tarde a tu trabajo para ir a comer, ¿Te parece? Hasta Rhonda me dijo que me acompañaba para ver a Harold .

Y entonces le envió el mensaje, para después guardar el teléfono y concentrarme en la clase. Veo la lluvia caer en la tierra mojada y me hace sentir tranquila, en paz. Espero que Phobe me ayude en el tema porque la verdad se ve bastante difícil. Hay mi niña, vaya que ha crecido, pensé que nunca crecería, pero sorpresa, está casi de mi tamaño y eso que yo mido 1.72 metros.

Bueno, a seguir viviendo la vida de Helga Pataki…

Fin del capítulo uno.

Próximo capítulo 16/06/16. Nombre: "Tenis… Baloncesto… ¡Gerald!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos:

"Tenis… Baloncesto… ¡Gerald!"

-Vamos Helga, ven.

\- ¿Quién eres? Espera por favor.

No entiendo lo que pasa, estaba tranquilamente en el salón árcade jugando King of Fighters y de repente me veo corriendo, persiguiendo una sombra negra que me grita, diciéndome que lo alcance, no entiendo lo que pasa o porque estoy corriendo realmente.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Ya no puedo correr más!

-¿En serio? Cuando éramos niños aguantabas mucho más, no me digas que has estado fumando.

-Llevamos bastante tiempo corriendo y no he fumado, ¿Sabes qué? Me doy.

-La Helga que yo conocía nunca se rendía.

-¿Quién diablos eres? – Grite furiosa, dí un arrancón de último momento para alcanzar la sombra que estaba persiguiendo- Te atrapé, no hay forma de que escapes. Veamos quien eres. –Volteó la sombra para ver un balón de futbol americano. ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes algo? Sueñas cosas bastantes raras cuando estas aburrida en clase.

-Disculpa…

-Helga… ¡HELGA! – Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Entonces todo se empezó a derrumbar y desaparecer, entonces desperté en el salón de clases.

-¿Ar… arno… arnold? –Decía Helga balbuceando con su cara en el escritorio.

-Señorita Pataki, si sigue así, tenga por seguro que no pasará mi materia en verano.

-Lo siento señor. – Estaba aún despistada.

Entonces la clase terminó, todos salieron rumbo a sus casas como debe ser, sin embargo, yo no quiero ir a casa, hay muchos problemas ahí y yo no quiero ser parte de esos. Aunque puedo decir que esos problemas al final traerán cosas buenas, Bob por fin dejará a Miriam, esa pareja que a veces tenía momentos bonitos, descubrió que es más tóxica que nada, no sé porque los dos se terminaron casando si se caen bastante mal, me recuerda a una situación que tuve en segundo grado, cuando Lila me dijo que saliera con Ernie que la verdad ya no está tan feo como antes pero me sigue dando asco, no puedo creer como esa Lila me convenció de darle una oportunidad a ese mequetrefe… ¡Lila! Ya recordé algo que he querido hacer desde hace bastante tiempo.

Entonces cayó la tarde, falta una hora para que mi Wolf tenga su hora del almuerzo, no sé qué hacer. Veo la prepa y pienso "¿Cómo es posible que quepan tanta gente ahí?". Hay seis años en total en la escuela, yo voy en onceavo año y aún no me la creo que quepa tanta gente. Lo bueno es que se mantienen las amistades por otros seis largos años, lo cual es bueno. Empiezo a dar vueltas por la calle sin saber que hacer por una hora, recuerdo el taller que llevo en la escuela, teatro, a como amo el teatro. Amo tanto esta forma de arte desde el momento que me ayudó a obtener un beso de él, aunque todavía no sabía lo que me esperaba en este rubro, fue hasta en séptimo grado cuando tenía que buscar una forma de mantener mi mente entretenida para no pensar en él, estaba tan devastada en aquel entonces, lo bueno es que no era la única y había gente que me apoyó demasiado cuando el maldito se escapó, como mi mejor amiga Phobe, Lila, Rhonda, Gerald.. ¡Gerlad!

¡Eso es!, seguro está practicando en las canchas de baloncesto de la escuela como siempre, quemare tiempo con él.

Entonces corro hacía las canchas de la escuela, donde lo veo, alto, fuerte y sudoroso, si hay alguien que tiene voluntad de oro y que no se quiebra por nada, es el. Digo, cuando Phoebe lo cortó porque este la distraía mucho de la escuela, el aguanto todo el dolor y no mostro ni una señal de dolor y siguió adelante. A pesar de las adversidades que ha tenido, como peleas con su hermano o que se pelee con Stinky para que este deje de fumar, el sale adelante. De hecho, fue el primero en superar a Arn… y seguir adelante para poner el ejemplo a seguir para que todos salieran de la hoguera de depresión en la que caímos.

\- Hey viejo cabeza de cepillo. –Dije a lo lejos-

\- ¡¿Helga?! –Exclamó Gerald sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya vez, el maestro no me paso calculo y estoy tomando la materia nuevamente.

\- ¿No te ayudo Phoebe?

\- Si lo hizo, aunque la del problema fui yo porque el maestro me caía mal y no quería hacer nada al ver la cara de chango que tiene.

\- Jajajaja, cara de chango, a pesar de los años nunca cambias, moño rosa.

Moño rosa es la forma en que Gerald ahora me llama por si no saben, ya que ahora son buenos amigos.

Pues sí, yo no cambiare mi forma de ser, aparte de que ser así me ayuda a ver el mundo de forma no tan deprimente como siempre sucede.

¿Qué paso ahora, moño rosa?

Lo de siempre amigo, lidiando con el mundo y aburrida de este a la vez, esperando retos nuevos. Ya quiero salir de la escuela para poder hacer mi carrera en derecho.

Cierto, que quieres estudiar derecho. Eso está bien, pero debes disfrutar los momentos de la escuela que siempre serán los mejores, aunque digas lo contrario.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero hoy amanecí de amargetix y lo que dije es lo que pienso ahorita.

Veo que hoy trajiste tu gorra azul. –Dije Gerald al secarse su sudor tras haber jugado.

¿Tienes algún problema? –Hable algo furiosa y nerviosa.

Por favor moño rosa, no hay nada que me puedas ocultar ahora y ya sé cómo eres, aparte no te culpo, todos tienen su forma de lidiar con sus problemas.

Hay querido amigo – Agarre al bobo del cuello tras saltar-Tu tampoco puedes ocultarme nada ahora, ¿Ya la llamaste?

Ya –Se puso serio- Le marque, pero no quiso hablar conmigo porque según tiene mucho que hacer y no podía atenderme en ese momento, creo que es hora de dejarla ir y buscar en nuevos horizontes como tu hiciste.

En eso tienes razón, eso me funcionó a la perfección y vaya que estoy bien. –Estaba sonriente al recordar a mi vida, Wolf-

Pero bueno, dejemos todos esos asuntos y juguemos un rato, ¿Te parece?

De acuerdo –Lo solté del cuello- Tengo 15 minutos para jugar.

El tiempo perfecto para que pierdas, moño rosa.

Y empezamos a jugar, hay como extrañaba jugar baloncesto, Gerald me trato de convencer varias veces a que me uniera al equipo de baloncesto femenil, pero le dije en todas las veces que no estaba interesada en ese momento ya que mis intereses son otros. El anota dos canastas y yo una, seguimos jugando hasta que dan los 15 minutos, durante el juego me acorde de cómo terminó Gerald siendo mi mejor amigo. Fue algo bastante interesante que no me esperaba.

Entonces acaba el partido y el marcador es de 12-11, a favor de él, fue bastante duro seguirle el ritmo, pero lo conseguí, me despido y corro hacía el trabajo de mi Wolf. Llego a su trabajo y veo como todos salen para ir a comer. Él trabaja en una construcción con Harold, los dos idiotas que escaparon hace 5 años, pero regresaron hace 2 años, demostraron tener talento para sobrevivir en cualquier lado estando solos. Que la personalidad de Harold, que es tímida hasta cierto punto, no los engañe ya que ahora es más duro que una roca desde su cuerpo hasta la personalidad, tan así que ya no está gordo.

-Jajaja está bien Harold, te veo en hora.

\- Claro amigo, iré con Rhonda a su casa a comer.

\- Excelente.

Veo como mi novio y Harold se despiden para verse más al rato, Harold corre hacia la casa de Rhonda, mientras que mi Wolf corre hacía mí.

¡HELGA QUERIDA! –Me abraza bastante fuerte y me carga-

¡WOLF QUERIDO!

Te extrañe tanto mi amada –Me baja.

Vamos Wolf fue tan solo un día, no fue mucho jaja.

Como sea, tanto tiempo sin ver a mi ángel me pone triste.

Y a mí me pone triste no ver a mi novio.

Te amo Helga, ¿Vamos a comer?

¡Por supuesto que si idiota! ¿Para qué te dan la hora?

Era broma querida –Wolfgang se puso nervioso, pobrecito.

Lo de idiota también era broma, querido.

Entonces nos besamos por un largo rato y fuimos a comer en un restaurante de camarones, todo va bien mientras caminamos para el restaurante hasta que un idiota que trae un sombrero gris y una gabardina choca contra mí.

¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! –Grite bastante duro.

El tipo no se dejó ver la cara, pero cuando le grite, por alguna razón empezó a llorar.

Lo siento mucho Hel… señorita, ando un poco distraído.

¿Quieres que lo golpee querida? –Wolf estaba listo para la lucha.

No vale la pena, mejor hay que correr que te quedan 45 minutos.

Vale.

Entonces ya estamos comiendo camarones y riéndonos sobre los compañeros de trabajo de Wolf, todo está bien hasta que me acuerdo de aquel idiota, su voz me sonó familiar, sumando que el sujeto tenía el pelo rubio y… ¡NO HELGA! No pienses en idioteces y mejor ponle atención a tu novio.

Fin del capítulo.

Sigue… "Cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida te da sorpresas"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres:

"Cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida te da sorpresas" 

Aunque nadie lo crea, a mí me gusta mucho la caridad. Desde que el desapareció, me dedico a ayudar a los necesitados en los barrios pobres de la ciudad, ahí encontré mucha gente noble y de buen corazón que hacen lo posible para poder sobrevivir un día más. Hoy les voy a llevar unas chuletas que le quite a Big Bob cuando estaba distraído con el asunto del divorcio, espero ver su cara cuando vea que sus chuletas desaparecieron de la nada, no sé qué responder cuando me pregunte por ellas, seguramente enloquecerá como siempre, aunque ya es algo normal de él.

Camino por diez minutos hasta por fin llegar a un terreno baldío llamado "Wildstreet", donde tristemente hay más gente cada día, tantas almas que necesitan ayuda desesperadamente. Cada vez que vengo aquí me pongo muy triste por la situación que hay aquí, pero debo superarlo y demostrarles que soy feliz y darles esperanza de que algún día su vida cambiará. Le hablo a todos los que están en el callejón que están dormidos, platico con ellos mientras les doy la comida. Comen desesperados y como no lo van a hacer si no tienen una buena comida tan recurrentemente como Bob la tiene.

¿Qué hay Sara? –Saludo a una amiga de aquí, la cual vive con su padre y madre.

¡Helga! Ya te extrañaba bastante. –Corrió a abrazarme con mucha fuerza.

Calma amiga, fueron nada más dos días. –Me la quite de encima.

Pero, aun así, dos días son mucho para nosotros.

Lo se amiga, pero ya sabes que ahorita es muy difícil escaparme de casa y traerles comida.

Me imagino, pero lo bueno es que ya conseguí trabajo junto con mi padre.

¿En serio conseguiste trabajo? –No me lo podía creer.

Así es, lo conseguí en un mini súper. Apenas lo logré gracias a la ropa que me regalaste y a la regadera que tu amigo Curly y tu pusieron para nosotros y la lavadora que nos regalaste.

Jajaja. Fue bastante difícil lo de la regadera, pero lo logramos a la ayuda de varios vecinos y lo de la lavadora, bueno, digamos que Big Bob no ha notado que no está.

Hay Helga, tanto has hecho por nosotros que no sabemos la forma de agradecerte.

Agradézcanse a ustedes mejor, ustedes han salido adelante, construyeron casas con lo que tenían para poderse tapar, cercaron su terreno, consiguieron luz al convencer a un electricista se las pusiera y no sabría enumerar todo lo que han logrado aquí como comunidad. Inclusive la comida, se la reparten de manera increíble. Hacen que de un alimento para un viejo gordo salga para 12 personas.

Sara solamente se rio y fuimos con los demás que estaban comiendo las chuletas que le quité a Bob y más comida que la gente consiguió por ahí. Esta gente, me ha demostrado muchas cosas, me han enseñado lecciones que no hubiera aprendido si hubiera seguido en mi zona de confort. Es como si fuera otra familia para mí, todo es tan hermoso.

Por cierto, Sara, ¿Por qué ellos no vienen a comer? ¿Son tímidos? –Había una casita a lo lejos que no había visto hasta ahora, donde se veía gente.

No lo sé, siempre son amigables quien sabe porque se pusieron payasos hoy. Apenas llegaron hace unos meses y no había problema, pero siempre que vienes ellos se esconden y me sorprende que hasta ahorita los hayas notado.

A mí también, bueno los saludaré.

Entonces corrí a la casita de cartón y lamina, les toqué, pero nadie salía, hasta que una niña como de 5 años salió. Era chaparrita con una cabeza medio curiosa…

¿Disculpe?

Amiga soy Helga Pataki y vengo a saludarlos y saber porque no se unen a los demás.

Por cuestiones que no queremos que sepas, mientras más rápido te vayas, más rápido saldremos con ellos.

¿No me quieren aquí?

A mí no me importa, pero a ellos sí.

¿Quiénes ellos?

Personas que no te puedo decir su nombre, ahora vete.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Hija de su madre.

Fue lo único que dije, después me despedí de todos mis amigos y me fui a casa. Fue divertido ver a Bob enfurecido por lo de la comida "desaparecida", se le bajo el coraje hasta la noche, donde se pidió como 3 pizzas para él sólo, mientras que yo opté por comer un filete que había en el refrigerador el cual estaba limpio desde que Miriam no está en la casa porque yo he estado manejando la comida de la casa y la limpieza. Solo espero que Bob no haga un desastre en la sala como siempre.

Pasaron los días y el verano en la escuela acabó, todos pasamos gracias a dios y ahora si tocaba disfrutar lo poco que quedaba de las vacaciones. Cuando Bob se enteró me dijo que fuéramos a la playa a la que una vez fuimos hace mucho tiempo, le dije que, porque si él estaba enojado con ese lugar, el me respondió:

Eso fue culpa de tu madre que nunca me ayudo ahí y nada más andaba con sus caras. Ahora que solo iremos los dos, lo disfrutaremos en grande.

Lo que digas papá.

Entonces emprendimos un viaje a la antigua playa donde di uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, seguro se acordarán. Durante el camino chateaba con Wolf, tuvimos una conversación bastante cariñosa y amorosa que me subió el ánimo para estar con buena actitud en la misma casa donde Arn… había tomado sus vacaciones también.

Llegamos a la casa, se veía medio descuidada, pero con la magia de Bob, hizo que la casa no se viera tan fea desde adentro. Nada había cambiado, se vía idéntica a como la dejamos hace ya varios años, subí las escaleras con mi equipaje para dejarlo ahí y poder dormir un rato ya que era noche. Había una gorra azul, similar a la que traía puesta pero más pequeña, eso me impidió el sueño. Por lo que decidí dar una caminata en la playa durante la noche. Ver el mar tranquilo y sin turistas es de lo más reconfortante en la vida, me puse a arrojar rocas al mar, hasta que me percaté que alguien andaba por ahí.

¿Quién anda ahí? –Grite con una fuerza gigantesca- Te voy a encontrar amigo y cuando lo haga, le dirás hola a la vieja Betsy.

Diablos… -Se escuchó un susurro- Me descubrió.

¡Ahí estas! –Grite con mucha fuerza.

Entonces el tipo, que era medio alto, empezó a correr con una velocidad impresionante. Le seguí el paso hasta que por fin lo pude empujar para interrogarlo, no lo podía ver bien porque traía una estúpida gorra amarilla y porque era de noche. En el instante en que el tipo cayó cuando lo tire me dio una patada en el estómago, se levantó y siguió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Maldito –Susurre porque me había sacado el aire- Pero un día te encontraré estúpido gorra amarilla.

Al ver mis vamos en la arena vi una basurita inusual… "Romeo y Julieta, por…" era lo que decía porque era un boleto y estaba roto. Qué raro, ¿Por qué un tipo traería un boleto de Romeo y Julieta hasta la playa? Guarde el boleto y regrese a la casa de playa para poder dormir unas horas.

Sigue:

"Pandilla reunida"


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro:

"Pandilla reunida"

Falta menos de una semana para que todos nosotros entremos a la escuela nuevamente. Ellos lo saben, yo lo sé; Stinky y Sid hicieron el llamado a la pandilla. Es hora de la gran reunión antes de clases.

Todos decidimos hacer estas reuniones después de que el desapareció, en las primeras nos dedicábamos a hablar sólo de eso, seguíamos sin creer lo que pasaba. Digo, que el tipo más recto del pueblo escape de la nada no es normal, la primera vez que hicimos la reunión fue para ir en busca de ese idiota. Recuerdo apenas poder mantenerme en píe aquellos días, estaba bastante triste y pensé que ya no podía seguir más. Fue tan difícil seguir adelante con mi vida. Aquella noche, en que todos nos dedicamos a buscarlo, Gerald, Phoebe, Curly, Iggy, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene, Curly, Nadine, Lila y Shenna. La noche fue un caos, aunque fue bastante conveniente que la primera reunión fuera en la casa de Sid, porque pudimos salir son problemas de su casa durante la madrugada. Un grupo de niños buscando de la ciudad a su amigo extraviado, Arnold. Sí que nos vimos estúpidos aquella vez.

Terminamos nuestra investigación al ir a la casa de Huéspedes, nos metimos y exploramos la casa. Al final, todos convergimos en su cuarto. Todos reaccionaron de manera diferente, Gerald por su parte empezó a romper bastantes cosas que ese idiota dejó atrás. Algunos lloraron, otros tomaron el camino de Gerlad, mientras que yo me senté en el sillón rojo que se mueve. Aquel que me sirvió para arruinarle la cita a Lila con él. Esa noche, le conté a Lila todo lo que hice por aquel imbécil, pensé que se burlaría de ello, pero resultó ser lo contrario, termino abrazándome diciendo "Se lo que una puede hacer por amor". En ese punto, Lila empezó a relacionarse más conmigo, como mejor amiga, al igual que Phoebe.

Ya cuando íbamos a partir del lugar, todos dejamos algo en manera de ofrenda. Gerald dejó su sudadera roja, diciendo que jamás la volvería a usar. Phoebe dejó un trofeo, Lila dejó unos listones verdes, etc. Sería bastante tedioso decirles que dejo cada uno aquella noche, el punto es que yo dejé mi moño rosa, ya no quería verlo nunca más.

Entonces nos fuimos, dejando atrás una casa que antes estaba habitada por un gran amigo que ahora estaba desaparecido.

Y así fue nuestra primera reunión, ya en las demás fuimos perdiendo interés por buscarlo, lo único hacemos en aquella casa es ir a su cuarto cada año para rendir condolencias y seguir con nuestras vidas. Este año la reunión será en casa de Rhonda, por lo que significa que esta vez habrá más alcohol, que aquella vez cuando fue en la casa de Gerald. Mientras nuestras reuniones seguían, Harold se nos unió, aunque ya no fuera a la escuela, sólo lo aceptamos porque queríamos mantenernos unidos y porque discutir con Rhonda es del diablo.

Son las 10 y media de la noche, ya casi todos estamos en casa de la ricachona. Sólo falta el tonto de Eugene, quien trae las botanas. Estamos en el cuarto de Rhonda que es bastante grande, todos platicando, conviviendo en paz. Wolf quería venir, pero le dije que no porque trabaja mañana y no quería que fuera cansado por mi culpa, entonces le terminó de mandar el último mensaje a Wolf de buenas noches para reintegrarme a la plática.

Y bien… ¿Dónde está Eugene? -Grite.

Está subiendo las escaleras, ya me mando mensaje. En segundos estará aquí. -Dijo Shenna.

¡Por fin!, yo digo que es hora de que saquen las cervezas para ir empezando. -Dijo Harold abrazado de Rhonda.

De acuerdo mi amor, voy por ellas. Ayúdame Nadine. -Rhonda se paró para ir por estas a la cocina.

Hay gordo, espero que esta vez guardes espacio para la segunda ronda en el cuarto. -Decía Stinky mientras lo abrazaba.

Por supuesto Sid, estoy listo para lo que sea.

Eso lo veremos -Gerald le lanzó un balón a Curly, quien estaba quedándose dormido.

¿Qué… que paso? -Decía Curly entre dormido.

Despierta amigo, ya llegaron las cervezas. -Dijo Sid entusiasmado al ver las botellas.

Buenas, buenas… ¡Ya llegó Eugene! -Dijo el idiota con las bolsas de frituras en las manos, entrando por la puerta.

Vaya que te tardaste mucho, viernes 13. -Me levanté de la cama de Rhonda, parando mi conversación con Lila y Phoebe, sobre que ya superé por completo a ese imbécil

Bueno, aquí está todo. Buen provecho. -Dijo Nadine antes de Harold e Iggy se abalanzarán contra las cervezas.

Fue una noche bastante larga, todos hablaban de diversos temas, hasta parecía que nos olvidamos de porque hicimos esto por primera vez. Miraba alrededor mientras hablaba con mis mejores amigas, Lila y Phobe. Se podía ver que Gerald a veces volteaba a ver a Phoebe pero esta no lo pelaba.

Entonces… ¿Todo bien con Wolf?

Por supuesto, es el amor de mi vida después de ti, Lila. -Voy por mi segunda botella.

Hay Helga, me alegra que ya no sueltes lagrimas o te pongas a hablar de él en este día.

Ya no hago eso desde hace un año, Phoebe. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo sacarás a tu amado de su mísera?

¿Amado?

Jejeje -Lila susurraba mientras que tomada de su botella.

Pues la verdad creo saber de quién hablas, pero esto no es momento ni lugar para hacerlo.

De acuerdo nerd, hablemos de eso en otra ocasión, ¿te parece?

Si.

¡MUY BIEN TODOS! Ya son las doce de la noche, ósea las 00:00. Ya saben que prosigue. -Dijo Gerald para que todos le hicieran caso.

La verdad, en la tercera reunión, en la cual empezamos a beber, no pudimos ni salir de mi casa de lo borrachos que estábamos, Sería hasta el año pasado, cuando pudimos ir todos al lugar. Bajamos todos en un solo elevador para ir más rápido, después nos fuimos en el coche de Rhonda con nuestra conductora asignada, Shenna. Llegamos más rápido a la casa en lo que dirías "Helga G Pataki"

Entramos con unas pocas botellas que nos quedaban, subimos a su cuarto y ahí todos nos pusimos de sentimentales, hasta yo.

Aún no puedo deducir porque desapareció- Dijo Harold.

Es imposible de saber amigo mío, supongo que será un misterio hasta que el aparezca- Decía Phoebe al tomarse su segunda botella.

Este lugar trae muchos recuerdos, ¿No es así chicos? -Gerald, aunque estuviera enojado de por vida con él, andaba de nostálgico.

Vaya que sí- Todos hablamos.

Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor está en un mejor lugar- El buen Eugene siempre de entusiasta.

Tal vez o algo malo pudo pasarle… -Sid el preocupado.

O por favor, no otra vez la teoría idiota de que está en San Lorenzo. -Iggy el racional.

Quizá se tuvo que mudar con familiares de muy lejos para ser granjeros- Stinky el buen soñador.

Eso es altamente improbable Stiny- Phoebe la inteligente.

Uno puede hacer idioteces cuando no piensa bien las cosas- Harold, el palabras duras.

O se mudó a otro lugar porque tenía más dinero- Rhonda, la que siempre estará ahí para ti aunque no lo creas.

No es necesario que se fue por el dinero, tal vez tuvo que mudarse por alguna emergencia y no puedo decir adiós- Lila, la que te escucha hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que tuvo que huir sin decir adiós? – Gerlad, el antiguo entusiasta.

No sé porque haya escapado, pero si se una cosa y esa es que, si yo pude superarlo, ustedes también -Les dije en mi quinta botella.

Muy cierto amiga… ¡SALUD! -Grito Harold.

¡SALUD!

Todos seguían bebiendo tranquilos cuando me percaté de algo extraño. Era la borrachera o alguien nos espiaba desde el techo por lo que subí mientras que todos estaban platicando, abrí la ventana y volteé a mi derecha…

¿Quién… quién eres….t….u?

Rayos, nunca creí verte así.

Dis…culpa, acas….o ¿te con…..zco?

Ja ja ja, sigues siendo la misma a pesar de todo. No creo que sepas quien soy por lo borracha que estas. Nos vemos.

No… -El tipo que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de su cara ni cuerpo empezó a correr- Espera…

Y caí al suelo, donde vi una zapatilla roja, de un número bastante chico, así que la tomé para contemplarla mejor cuando estuviera menos ebria.

¿Está todo bien acá arriba? -Pregunto Stinky.

Si… ya bajo.

Fin.

Sigue: "Comienza el misterio del tipo raro"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco.

"Comienza el misterio del tipo raro"

Tal vez no sea la tipa más brillante del planeta, pero eso no significa que esté lo suficientemente loca como para crear ilusiones o ver cosas que no existen.

Te lo juro Gerald, alguien nos estaba viendo desde el techo, espiándonos.

Vamos moño rosa, estas alucinando.

No me cree, es algo comprensible. Estaba muy borracha aquella noche por lo que no puedo recordar el rostro de ese estúpido y lo que me da miedo es que creo que es la misma persona que estaba espiándome en la isla.

Así que alguien te está espiando querida.

Y me da miedo Wolf, ya van dos veces que me lo topo en la noche, creo que me sigue.

No te preocupes Helga, mientras estés cerca de mí, no te pasará nada. Si te llegas a sentir incomoda en tu casa o en algún momento del día, márcame pera ir rápidamente a tu ubicación y ver quién es el cobarde que te espía.

Gracias -Lo abracé con fuerza- Nadie me cree y tú eres el primero en hacerlo. Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Entonces nos besamos por un largo rato. Ya mañana las clases reanudaban y me sentía muy nerviosa, no por las clases, si no por lo mismo del tipo raro. No lo e vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en la casa de Arnold, aunque eso fue lo suficientemente terrorífico para dejarme alerta todo el tiempo.

Te digo Lila, siento como si me estuvieran vigilando todo el tiempo.

¿En serio?

Si, ahorita mismo siento que alguien me ve desde el techo del otro edificio.

¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

No amiga, mañana ya son las clases y no quiero que te desveles porque creo que los aliens me persiguen.

Jajajaja hay amiga.

Me das tranquilidad ahorita que hablas conmigo desde el teléfono.

De acuerdo, pero ya no me puedo quedar mucho porque ya es tarde y tenemos clases mañana.

Lo se Lila, solo quédate conmigo un poco, ¿Okey?

Okey.

Ya le dije a Wolf que creo que me están espiando. Se quedó a dormir en mi casa, solo que duerme en el sillón para que Bob no pierda la cabeza.

Hay no te creo…

Si siento que alguien me espía ahora, tengo protección.

….

¿Qué pasa?

Aún no creo que salgas con Wolf.

¿Qué tiene?

¿No recuerdas todas las cosas malas que nos hizo pasar? ¿Cuándo lo golpeó a el?

Si lo recuerdo, pero el ya enmendó sus pecados; de hecho, creo que estuvo bien que le pegara a Arn.

Sabes que siempre terminamos mal cuando sale Wolf en la conversación.

Vamos Lila…

Helga eres mi amiga, te quiero mucho y todo eso, pero por favor, desde que empezaste a salir con él siento enojo y tristeza. Sé que buscabas a alguien desesperadamente después de lo que pasó…

Tienes razón, cuando lo mencionamos terminamos mal… adiós.

No Helga, espera.

Y que le cuelgo a la muy perra, ¿Quién se cree para juzgar a los demás?

-Son las 10 y no me e bañado…

Bajo por las escaleras con una toalla, veo a mi novio en el sillón dormido porque está muy cansado, le doy un beso en el cachete y me voy a bañar. El agua caliente chocando con mi cuerpo…sentir que con el agua se puede quitar cualquier impureza con la que cargamos… que sentimientos tan más hermosos y…

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

Se escuchó como si un vidrio se hubiera roto.

-¡¿Qué pasa Helga?! -Dijo Wolf al pararse por escucharme gritar.

-Se escuchó que un vidrio de mi cuarto se rompió -Le dije saliendo del baño y dirigiéndome a el rápidamente.

-No te preocupes -Tomo un bat- Quien quiera que sea, se las verá conmigo.

Entonces exploramos toda la casa, dejando mi cuarto al final. Lo abrimos y vimos que una lámpara que tenía se había caído.

Así que fue eso -Dijo Wolf relajado.

Ufff que bien, prefiero fantasmas en mi casa en lugar de gente extraña mintiéndose -Dije aliviada.

Bueno, entonces fue falsa alarma y … hay mamacita.

Es de noche y papá está dormido, sufrimos un susto así que Wolf… ¿quieres intentarlo?

Vaya que sí.

Entonces antes de que digas Helga G Pataki, Wolf se quitó su playera y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente y bueno, ya sabrán que pasó después.

¡El día de ayer fue excelente! Pienso mientras voy a la escuela nuevamente, no puedo creer que finalmente sucedió. Toda mi vida pensé que sería con el idiota con quien perdería mi virginidad, vaya que estaba equivocada. Estoy feliz, llena de vida… hay como ame la noche de ayer.

Veo que todos ya están entrando a la escuela con ropas nuevas, mientras que yo sigo usando mi ropa clásica de siempre, sólo que ahora ya no llevo la estúpida gorra azul que me compré hace tiempo. Ahora llevo mi clásico moño rosa de toda la vida, ya no necesito esa gorra para superar mis temores.

Veo muchas caras nuevas, veo a los recién llegados, carne fresca para moldear. No sé, pero este día es tan sumamente placentero. Llego a mi primera clase y como dije anteriormente, veo caras nuevas y algunas no tan conocidas. Tomo todas mis clases como si no hubiera un mañana, de repente parezco la nerd que siempre intenté ocultar con bastante desesperación. Hoy es un bello día.

Todo va bien hasta que, en el almuerzo, donde mis compinches Sid, Gerlad, Stinky y yo empezamos a comer y ver el entorno para ver a quien le va a tocar el bullyng de hoy, note algo extraño.

Vamos Sid, no seas gallina. Nadine está sola, es tu oportunidad.

Estás loco Stinky, no puedo hacerlo.

Cobarde, cobarde -Dijeron Gerald y Stinky.

Un momento… -Empecé a ver mejor el entorno.

¿Qué pasa, moño rosa?

No te creo…

¿Qué? ¿A quién viste?

¡Es ese imbécil!

Me percaté que alguien nos estaba viendo y no paraba de vernos, tenía mis dudas, pero la gorra amarilla lo confirmo todo.

¡No escaparás de mí! – Grité mientras salí en la persecución de aquel maldito que no paraba de vernos, el estúpido obviamente empezó a correr también.

Helga espera -Dijo Gerald al ir detrás de mí.

Y la persecución siguió por bastante rato hasta que el idiota se metió al metro, ahí casi se me pierde entre la gente, por suerte la estación estaba medio vacía y vi que el idiota trató de parecer desapercibido en la esquina y con su estúpida gorra amarilla.

-¡Te atrape! -Grite al lanzarme hacia el sujeto.

-¡Helga espera! -Volví a escuchar la voz de Gerlad.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa ahí? -Se escuchó a un policía.

-Esta vez no tienes escapatoria amiguito -Dije gustosamente, aunque no conocía al tipo- Oficial, este tipo me andaba espiando en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Gerald, el oficial y el tipo que agarre.

\- Señorita, pero si el ha estado en la estación esperando el metro desde hace 10 minutos. -Dijo el oficial.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Así es, esta tipa esta loca.

\- Pero no es posible… -Estoy oficialmente confundida- ¿Nadie ha entrado a la estación ahorita? Aparte de mi amigo y yo.

\- Negativo, ahora le pido que le ofrezca una disculpa al joven que derribo con tanto esmero hace rato.

\- Yo… lo siento. -Estaba muy apenada.

\- Hay Helga, vámonos ya a la escuela. Una disculpa oficial por el mal entendido.

\- No hay de qué.

Entonces salí de la estación con Gerald.

¿Estás bien, Helga?

¿Por qué dices eso?

Por la razón de que corriste como loca persiguiendo un fantasma.

Gerald por el amor de dios te lo juro, vi a un idiota que me estaba viendo desde afuera de la escuela y no para de hacerlo.

Debes de estar cansada, vamos a la escuela.

¿No me crees?

Yo creo que debes relajarte ya que también has manifestado que un tipo raro te ha estado persiguiendo y asechando. Yo creo que estás muy estresada.

No estoy loca, Gerald.

No dije eso.

Entonces seguimos por nuestro camino…

Ha, un traje de cartón de leche aquí tirado. -Dijo Gerald- Vaya que esta viejo, ¿Quieres verlo?

Claro -Dije.

Entonces en lo que íbamos en el camino, empecé a examinar el traje que era muy pequeño y viejo. Adentro encontré una nota diciendo "Este es tu traje, nos veremos pronto" Oficialmente esto ya es enserio.

Sigue: "Visita psicológica"

Epílogo:

Gracias por no delatarme amigos. Aquí su dinero.

No hay de que, ten tu gorra, por cierto.

Gracias.

Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Señor A.S.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis.

"Visita psicológica"

-Helga solo tienes que aceptarlo.

\- No estoy loca, Phoebe.

\- Todos tenemos nuestra forma de lidiar con nuestros propios demonios.

\- Ya lo sé, Lila. Pero les digo que no estoy LOCA.

\- Primero nos dijiste que te sentías observada, después que en la playa un tipo de estaba observando y que en la reunión alguien nos estaba espiando desde el techo, pero por extrañas razones, cuando Harold subió a ver qué pasaba, no había nadie. -Lila está furiosa.

\- Lo más reciente fue que según un tipo te estaba espiando cuando estabas en la escuela, cuando lo "viste" fuiste tras él, pero resultó que sólo seguías a un fantasma. -Phoebe estaba confundida.

\- Por el amor de dios Helga, te le aventaste a un pobre tipo que no tenía nada que ver en eso, agradece que el policía no te llevó por andar haciendo locuras y agrediendo gente.

\- Tal vez en eso tengas razón, Lila, actué de forma muy espontánea, pero eso no significa que este inventado que vi a un tipo que me estaba espiando.

\- Helga, nadie vio nada más que tú.

\- ¿Entonces ahora estoy demente?

\- No estamos diciendo eso, es sólo que… nos preocupamos por ti y queremos lo mejor para ti.

\- Por eso te recomiendo que visites a un psiquiatra otra vez, fuera de que, si estás loca o no, ir al psicólogo no hace daño. -Tienes tanta razón Lila.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo Phoebe, ahora dejen de molestar que tengo que ir al psicólogo aprovechando que es viernes y mañana no hay clases.

\- ¿Irás ahora?

\- ¡SÍ!

Entonces salgo de la casa de Lila, donde estaba platicando con ella y Phoebe, para ir al psicólogo. Como ya había dicho antes, no soy muy fan de estos, pero no descarto la idea de que a lo mejor me estoy volviendo paranoica inventando cosas… ¡NO! Yo sé lo que vi y no estoy loca. Entonces llego a uno de los lugares donde me desahogué por primera vez, con la misma doctora con la que me mandaron cuando tenía nueve años, con la cual también regresé con ella cuando estaba destrozada cuando él se fue. Tenemos un trato ella y yo, cuando yo llegará a necesitar ayuda y ella no estuviera con nadie más, me recibiría al instante, algo bastante conveniente cuando tienes muchos problemas como yo.

Entonces llego a su consultorio y veo que esta con alguien más, espero a que acabe su cita, la cual acaba como en cinco minutos.

Muchas gracias por venir, venga cuando sienta que es necesario, señor A.S.

Las gracias son para usted doctora, con permiso.

Era un tipo raro el que salió del consultorio, traía una gabardina café y un sombrero que no le dejaban ver la cara, pero eso no me importó en lo absoluto cuando la doctora me hablo.

Pasa Helga.

Ya voy doctora.

Cerramos la puerta.

Y ¿qué te trae esta ocasión Helga? ¿Problemas con tu padre otra vez? O ¿Problemas con tu novio?

Eso no doctora, eso quedó arreglado y por el momento esa armonía no se ha quebrado. -Le dije al sentarme al sillón clásico de los psicólogos.

¿Entonces?

Dicen que veo gente que no existe.

¿A qué te refieres?

Mire, me he sentido acosada desde ya hace varias semanas, todo culmino cuando en la playa, un sujeto me estaba viendo desde lejos y lo alcance a ver, en ese instante corrí hacia él, pero se me escapó. Esa fue la primera vez. Después, en una reunión con mis amigos, estaba medio ebria y me percaté que alguien nos veía desde el techo de vidrio por lo que subí y estaba el mismo sujeto, pero esta vez no corrió porque yo estaba demasiado ebria como para no reconocerlo. Entonces la última vez fue en la escuela, me percaté de un sujeto que no paraba de mirarme, por lo que corrí al instante a perseguirlo, lo perseguí bastante rato, hasta que se metió al metro, donde desapareció mágicamente y el policía me dijo que nadie había entrado desde hace 10 minutos. Por eso me dicen que veo gente que no existe.

Ya veo… veras, la mente puede engañarnos de diversas maneras…

¿Usted también?

Disculpa Helga, pero si dices que un policía te dijo que nadie había entrado en ese lugar, me da a entender que puede que tengas un problema.

Entonces no me cree.

Vamos Helga…

¿y si es él?

¿Disculpa?

Olvídelo.

Dime.

No hay necesidad, ya lo pensé bien y es una idiotez lo que pensé.

¿Estás segura?

Absolutamente.

Y en otros asuntos, ya pasó el aniversario de que Arnold se fue… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

A pesar de todo bien.

Probablemente como fue el aniversario, tu mente al buscar una forma de lidiar con el estrés, creo esas imágenes para mantenerte distraída. La mente es un órgano bastante fuerte y con límites ilimitados.

Pueda ser…

Y así seguimos platicando bastante rato…

Bueno me tengo que ir doctora.

Claro Helga, regresa cuando sientas que necesitas ayuda.

Entonces cerró la puerta e iba a empezar a caminar cuando vi un sobre en el piso con mi nombre inscrito en el, lo levanto y leo lo que dice.

Aquella noche en la casa de huéspedes, estabas tan ebria que ni te diste cuenta que te robe un beso y salí corriendo; ahora todos creen que estás loca y déjame decirte que eso es bastante bueno. Puedes decirle esto a tus amigos, pero no lo harás, te conozco muy bien y sé que guardarás esto en secreto. Ahora seremos felices, me he encargado de todo para que salga perfecto y no haya problemas ni interferencias. Todo se resolverá a futuro. Atentamente: A.S.

Posdata: te vez tan linda mientras duermes.

Entonces no sabía si ponerme furiosa o morirme de miedo, entonces vi que había algo más en el sobre, una cinta que se utilizaba en los teléfonos antiguos para dejar mensajes, al ver lo que era corrí rápidamente a mi casa para escucharla, lo que había en la grabación me helo la sangre…

Hola Arnold, soy yo, Helga G Pataki y …

Era la grabación que le mande a Ar… cuando estaba bajo la influencia del gas de la risa, pero yo la robe no hay forma en que alguien más la tuviera… momento, yo la deje en el ático junto a algunas cosas de Ar… que ya no quiero ver, pero en esta carta dice que me veo linda al dormir… no creo.

En ese momento, subo al ático con una velocidad tremenda y veo una imagen que no podré quitarme de la cabeza en bastante tiempo, la estatua de aquel idiota estaba fuera de lugar con una nota:

No puedo creer que jamás me contaste de esto, jajajajaja.

Todos los libros de poemas están abiertos y ojeados, algunas libretas están rotas, todo con notas diciendo:

JAJAJAJA te amé mucho, pero esto es ridículo.

Okey, no sé si sentirme incomodo o amado.

Que la gente se enterara de este JAJAJAJA.

Todo fuera de su lugar, pero todo culminó con el collar de corazón que tenía el grabado confesando mi antiguo amor hacia el…, lo abrí y aún estaba el grabado, pero había una nota diciendo:

Te extrañe tanto, aquella vez en que me besaste apropósito en el teatro fue hermoso.

En ese instante ya no pude seguir fingiendo, mi corazón… todo mi cuerpo no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba tirada en el suelo con todos los poemas en las manos, libros, notas y el collar, empecé a llorar y solo salieron de mi boca tres palabras:

¿Eres tu Arnold? –

Sigue: "Nosotros los pobres"


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete:

"Nosotros los pobres"

Entonces para su trabajo de ética, tienen que hacer una investigación de las regiones marginadas de la ciudad, para poder hacer un porcentaje de la gente pobre de Hillwood. Les recomiendo empezar ya porque la investigación es algo larga y necesitarán varias fuentes.

Entendido profesor -Dijo toda la clase.

Bien pueden retirarse.

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y prepararse para el resto de su día.

Yo empezaré la investigación de inmediato. -Lila estaba emocionada.

Yo quisiera, pero tengo bastante tarea de cálculo diferencial avanzado y está bastante difícil, creo que yo lo empezaré mañana. -Phoebe la ocupada.

¿Y tú Helga? -Está bastante sonriente Lila.

Empezaré a investigar saliendo de clases.

¿QUÉ? -Las dos no me creen.

¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no puedo ser aplicada?

Es solo que es sorprendente, pensé que estarías con tu novio o algo asi. -Lila aún no me creía.

Así es, es difícil de creer.

Pues créelo Phoebe, buenas tardes. -Me pare furiosa y salí del salón.

Vaya, que carácter.

Le paso algo, estoy muy segura de ello.

Lo que me duele es que no nos quiera decir, Phoebe.

Exacto.

Salí de la escuela rápidamente, ni si quiera me pare a saludar a Gerald ni a los muchachos, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Helga?

Desde que llegó hoy a estado muy pero muy rara, como si le hubieran dado un susto bastante fuerte.

Llegué más rápido de lo que creí a mi casa, prendí la computadora y me puse a investigar lo que de encargaron, no era tan difícil, sólo que tengo que complementar mi información con libros y demás ya que todo de internet no es "muy seguro" para las escuelas, incluyendo páginas del gobierno. Entonces me paré un momento antes de salir de mi cuarto, me puse una camisa negra y una sudadera roja, me puse una falda roja, ya no quiero usar más rosa ni azul. Vi por un momento el ático y subí a verlo, vi todo lo que había y me salí de este, sinceramente no quiero pensar en eso JÁMAS. Compraré un candado para no poder subir ahí nunca más y perder la llave.

Ya en las oficinas del gobierno de ahí, la señorita que me atendió fue muy gentil y me consiguió toda la información que necesitaba, salí por la puerta principal y un tipo raro se me acerco, dándome una nota…

Él quiere que sepas esto.

¿Él?

Tu sabes bien de quien hablo, dijo que estuvo muy lejos reformándose para ti y que pronto todo tendrá sentido.

Entonces el tipo raro se fue y entonces quería empezar a llorar, pero con todas mis fuerzas llegue hasta mi casa sin soltar ni una lagrima. Llegue a mi cuarto, solté la información que había recolectado y me tire al piso a llorar, llorar…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? De todas las formas en que podías venir, ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué vienes cuando ya te superé? ¿Por qué quieres arruinar mi vida? ¿QUÉ GANAS CON ESO?

No podía controlar mi ira, estaba muy furiosa y triste a la vez, no puedo con esto, no puedo con esto… necesito distraerme con otra cosa, agarré la información que había recolectado, que era bastante, empecé a trabajar un buen rato cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó…

¿Hola? -Apenas podía controlarme y no llorar.

¡Vaya que eres una dramática!

¿Disculpa quién es?

Vaya que has sido una zorrita todo este tiempo, sabes que sigues siendo mía. Acaso no sabes que cuando un hombre deja a su mujer porque debe de hacer algo más importante, ¿esta debe esperarlo pacientemente?

…

Veo que estas saliendo con el imbécil que nos molestaba bastante de niños, eso no lo puedo permitir, me haces sentir celoso y eso no me gusta para nada.

…

Te daré un ultimátum para que cortes con ese estúpido o me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas, por cierto, te deje un regalo en tu armario. Adiós, mi zorrita.

Me pare y fui al armario, lo abrí y toma mi ropa estaba pintada de rosa…

Sabes que me gusta el color rosa, ¿Por qué mierda encontré tu ropa rosa en la basura?

Yo… yo no sé qué hacer ya… necesito distraerme, eso necesito hacer, no debo de pensar en lo que está sucediendo puedo con esto… puedo con esto… empecé a llorar.

Seguí con mi trabajo, lloriqueando y moqueando. Vi varios papeles, expedientes de como gente que lo tenía todo cayó en la pobreza, tanta gente que lo perdió todo, tantas desgracias a tanta gente, todo normal hasta que llegué a un expediente llamado "Casa de Huéspedes", me llamó bastante la atención, por lo que le puse más atención a este.

Abrí el folder y tenía una foto de su casa…

Esta casa fue embargada por el alcalde, Sheck. Este terreno no pertenece a la familia S.M. debido a que no cuenta con los papeles de esta y a que tiene varios pagos atrasados de impuestos, sumando que la casa obstruye con una construcción pública, por lo que el desalojo de esta debe ser inmediato, toda persona que viva ahí, deberá buscar otra parte para vivir. Año 2006.

Y no es todo, hay varios cargos policiales en contra de varía gente de ahí…esto fue hace 5 años…

¡HELGA! -era la voz de Wolf.

¡¿Wolf?!

Bajé enseguida las escaleras, abrí la puerta…

¡WOLF! -Salte a abrazarlo y besarlo.

¡Maldita hipócrita! -Me tiro al piso.

¿Disculpa?

¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME ESTUVISTE ENGAÑANDO!

¿Qué?

¡ME ENTREGARON FOTOS TUYAS DONDE TE ESTAS BESANDO CON UN TIPO RUBIO!

…

TODO ESTE TIEMPO PENSANDO QUE EN VERDAD ME AMABAS, APOYANDOTE EN TODO LO QUE NECESITABAS PARA QUE ME SALGAS CON ESTAS ESTUPIDÉCES.

Wolf… yo no te engañe… -Estoy por estallar en lágrimas.

¡A PESAR DE TODO QUIERES SEGUIR VIENDOME LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO, TERMINAMOS HELGA!

Se fue dejando la puerta abierta y yo lloró en el piso como si no hubiera un mañana, no puedo pararme a cerrar la puerta y escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

¿Lo ves? No me hiciste caso y yo mismo tuve que terminar su relación que no me gustaba en lo absoluto, me hacía poner bastante celoso. -Su voz…

¿Eres tú?

Siempre serás mía, Helga. No importa lo que hagas, tú no puedes dejar de amarme y siempre serás mi perra. Nos vemos en otro momento que ya se me hace tarde, hasta mañana, "mi deseo sensual" JAJAJA.

Me paré enseguida y no vi a nadie. No puedo creerlo… no entiendo absolutamente nada, no puedo parar de llorar…

Arnold… por favor regresa.

No puede ser Arnold, él es una persona honrada y honesta… simplemente no encaja en su perfil pero hay algo en su voz… es su maldita voz pero de grande… tiene razón, cada vez que aparece o escucho su voz, me quedo quieta, no puedo moverme… le pertenezco… solo él puede hacerme sentir como nadie puede… es capaz de detenerme con sus palabras… No puedo con esto.

 **Mucho muy lejos de ahí**

¡Papá!

¿Qué pasa hijo?

Llego esto a la puerta, me ofrecieron un trabajo bastante importante.

Felicidades hijo. ¿Dónde te aceptaron?

No lo sé, pero mañana me voy a presentar y si me quedo, ya no debo de seguir yendo al muelle a trabajar de pesquero. ¡Podré sacarnos de pobres!

Eso espero, pero no le digas nada a tu hermana, porque si llegas a fallar, sabes cómo se pone.

De acuerdo padre.

 **Regresando a la casa de Helga.**

Saque todas las cosas al patio, los libros, poemas… todo que tenga que ver con él… no puedo seguir con esto sola, necesito ayuda también. Prendo un cerillo y me dedico a quemar todo lo que me recuerde a Arnold, sostengo por un momento el collar de oro con la inscripción y lo pienso en lo que veo las hojas quemarse…

Te odio Arnold, te odio por la forma en que te fuiste y por lo que le estás haciendo a mi vida en este momento, desearía nunca haberte conocido… talvez tengas un cierto control sobe mí, pero tengo amigos que me ayudarán con esto… te odio Arnold y de ahora en adelante… ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE ODIARTE!

Lancé el collar hacia el fuego y vi cómo se derretía, ahora necesito ayuda… si quiero superar esto y confrontar la situación con Arnold, debo de tener ayuda y no ceder a lo que él quiera, debo demostrarle que soy más fuerte… que no soy la niña de 9 años inocente, soy Helga G Pataki, tengo 17 años y puedo con esto.

 **Lejos de ahí.**

¿Qué pasa hijo?

Nada papá, solo sentí un extraño sentimiento… como si algo muy importante se hubiera roto… no sé qué sea.

Fin.

Sigue "Control sobre Helga"


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho:

"Helga controlada"

En la tarde…

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Todo salió a la perfección. Sólo tuve que mover unos botones para que resultara y vaya que lo hizo. Ella lo odia, lo desprecia, pero esta vez no lo ama en secreto, sino que solamente lo odia. Lo mejor de todo es que no solo ella lo odia, todo el mundo con quien interactuó en el pasado también lo odia. Pobrecito de Arnold y decían que el que iba a terminar de manera miserable sería yo. Solo véanlo peleando con sus amigos, llegando a un punto donde no le quedará más que suicidarse…

 **Cerca de ahí…**

\- No lo puedo creer viejo, todo lo que le hiciste a la pobre… y no solo eso, la forma en que te fuiste, no tienes perdón. -Stinky.

\- Lo hubiera pensado de todos, menos de ti. Lárgate de aquí. -Rhonda.

\- Y te pensaba mi mejor amigo, sí que estaba equivocado. Vete, has hecho mucho daño hoy y en el pasado, vaya que eres experto en eso. -Gerald.

\- Di gracias a que ella no te va a demandar. -Lila.

\- Tu no mereces estar aquí, basura. -Harold.

\- Todo el sufrimiento que nos hiciste pasar y fuiste tan hipócrita de reunirnos a todos aquí, eso sí que es no tener vergüenza. -Sid.

\- Pero… pero…

\- No hay peros, lárgate de aquí lo más pronto posible… Arnold -Gerald.

 **Entonces lo echaron a la calle.**

\- Esto es tan hermoso, ahora falta que ella llegue y listo, Helga… pronto serás mía.

 **Ese mismo día en la mañana…**

\- Te lo digo Lila, el regresó. Si no me crees, ve todo lo que hizo, pensé que podría sola con esto, pero realmente no soy capaz de ello… por favor, ayúdenme. -Se siente tan bien desahogarse.

\- Dios Helga… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de esto antes? -Gerald está horrorizado.

\- No puede ser, él no es así. -Phoebe tiene sus dudas.

\- Es el único que sabe todo lo que escribió, dejo pistas, pero no quise ponerles atención… ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Él no era así, esta forma de comportarse… parece un psicótico. -Lila está desconcertada.

\- Es lo que yo digo, queme todos mis libros que ultrajó junto con algunas cosas que ya no quiero volver a ver jamás.

\- Necesitamos pensar en algo, este no puede ser nuestro amigo. -Gerald no quiere ver la verdad.

-¿Y QUIEN MÁS PUEDE SER? -Me acerqué a Gerald- Yo lo vi, escuché su voz… es su maldita misma voz, pero ya en grande, aparte… ¿quien más tiene cabeza de balón y pelos rubios?

-Tienes razón… muy poca gente encaja en esa descripción. -Phoebe aún no lo puede creer.

\- Tienes toda nuestra ayuda Helga, si llegas a necesitar algo, háznoslo saber por favor.

\- Gracias amigos, desahogarme con alguien más sobre lo que está pasando me hace sentir bien.

\- Bien, yo tengo que irme. Tengo compromisos en mi casa, si necesitas algo Helga, háblame.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré, Gerald.

\- Yo también tengo que irme… llama si pasa algo o vez algo ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si, Lila.

\- Me gustaría quedarme contigo, Helga, pero no puedo ¿Estarás bien?

\- Claro, aún soy fuerte.

Entonces los acompaño a la puerta, veo cómo se van a sus casas, todos desconcertados por lo que está pasando, pero no más que yo. Necesito dar una vuelta… necesito relajarme y descansar. Iré al muelle.

 **En casa de Gerald.**

\- Ya llegué mamá.

\- Que bien hijo, ¿Todo bien?

\- Claro. -Odio mentirle, pero debo hacerlo, es una situación delicada de la cual no estoy listo para compartir.

\- Por cierto, hijo, te llegó una carta hace una hora.

\- ¿Es la que está en la mesa?

\- Así es.

Qué extraña carta, tiene figuras de balones de baloncesto y es roja…

\- Hola viejo amigo, ¿estás listo para la gran revelación? Veme en la vieja estación de trenes, ahí convocaré una reunión con los demás. Por favor no faltes "Mejor amigo" quiero burlarme de ti principalmente, sobre como engañe a todos y torturo a Helga. Te veré ahí, saludos.

No lo puedo creer, tiene el descaro…

 **Regresando a Helga.**

Camino rumbo al muelle para relajarme un poco tras todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días, en verdad necesito un respiro y uno bastante grande. Estoy cansada… harta de todo… confundida…furiosa y tan llena de tristeza a la vez. No quiero pensar en ello, pero es inevitable, pienso en él y lo odio… lo odio con ganas, no quiero saber más de ese imbécil… pero ¿Por qué diablos regresó de esta forma? ¿Por qué escapó? ...NONONONO No quiero pensar en ello y ni lo haré, simplemente lo odio y no quiero pensar más en Arnold…

\- Arnold… -Mis lágrimas caen al mar.

\- Disculpa ¿Estás bien?

Me toma del brazo y veo el reflejo en el agua una cabeza con forma de balón, volteo al instante…

\- ¿Quién eres? -Me pare con una velocidad…

\- ¿Qué quién soy yo? ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Helga! -Por fin puedo verle bien la cara.

\- ¡¿Arnie?!

\- Claro, ¿Quién más puede ser? -Está sonriente, todo lo feo que tenía cuando lo conocí de niño… cambió

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No que vivías muy lejos? -Oficialmente estoy desconcertada

\- Vengo de vacaciones cada mes a este pueblo y me gusta mucho la vista del puerto de aquí… ¿Acaso no es bella? -Es demasiado sonriente, me voltea a ver.

\- Sí que lo es. -Me tranquilicé un poco.

\- ¿Pero sabes que es más hermoso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu rostro con el perfil que tienes ahorita y el fondo tan hermoso que uno encuentra aquí.

No sé porque, pero no pude sonrojarme… Arnie es tan diferente ahora, todo lo que tenía de raro y horrible ha cambiado, no parece un extraño o un alien, de verdad que parece otra persona, se parece mucho a Arnold…

\- Jajaja tu rostro que pusiste cuando te dije eso. -Su risa…- y ¿Por qué estabas llorando, Helga?

\- Por cosas personales, mequetrefe.

\- Uy, no tienes que ser tan ruda.

\- Yo siempre he sido así…

\- Por cierto, otra pregunta… ¿Has visto a Arnold?

\- ¿Disculpa? -Oficialmente estoy de vuelta.

\- Me mandó una carta para que fuera a la estación de trenes olvidada de este pueblo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Así es, tenía otras cosas que en verdad me hacen dudar de su estabilidad mental…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Un día de la nada nos llegó la noticia, a mi familia y a mí, de que la familia de arnold y desaparecieron de la nada sin dejar rastro. Por un tiempo llegaban cartas que parecían ser de él, todas eran muy raras y poco entendibles. Hasta que llegó la de que te hable, que me cita en esa estación.

Entonces de la nada…

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted es Helga G Pataki? -Un tipo extraño parecido a Stinky pero más bajo me habla.

\- Así es ¿Qué quieres?

\- Alguien me dijo que le diera esto.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

\- No se lo puedo decir, me dio 10 dólares por ello. Nos vemos.

El tipo raro se fue.

\- No tengo idea de quien pueda ser.

\- ¿Y si lo abres? -Arnie está igual de confuso al igual que yo.

\- Bien.

\- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abro el sobre y veo lo que dice…

-Veo que fuiste una cobarde al pedir ayuda a los demás, pero bueno. Ven a la estación de trenes abandonada en la ncohe, habrá una gran sorpresa y una gran revelación. Nos vemos ahí, zorrita. Arnold Shortman.

Solté el sobre…

\- Dios… -La cara de Arnie es de preocupación.

\- …

\- Veo que, si es el, creo que nos citó en el mismo lugar a los dos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Habrá invitado más gente?

\- …

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Veo que resultaste muy afectada por esto…

\- ¡Claro que iré! ¡Debo confrontarlo y estoy harta de ponerme así cada vez que veo su nombre!

\- Muy bien, ya está oscureciendo, creo que debemos ir ya.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Vamos en mi coche.

\- ¿Tienes coche?

\- Claro.

Cada vez Arnie me sorprende más.

 **Ya en la estación…**

-No puedo creerlo chicos, ¿a todos ustedes citó?

-Eso creo, Gerald. Vine para ver si es verdad todo este asunto.

-¡SE BURLÓ DE NOSOTROS! CUANDO VEA A ESE GUSANO…

-Calma Rhonda, la ira no ayudará en este momento.

-¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE CON ESTAS CARTAS QUE NOS ENVIÓ, LILA?! Donde se burla de nosotros diciéndonos idiotas y de cómo se escapó y ha torturado a Helga.

-Solo no hagas una locura Harold, por favor.

-Chicos, Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda y Sid, debemos permanecer fuertes y no hacer cosas con la cabeza caliente.

-¡Por favor deja de fingir por un segundo que eres perfecta, LILA! Se ve en tus ojos que también estás llena de furia.

-Lo que le hizo a Helga en el pasado y ahorita…

-La forma de burlarse de nosotros…

-De llamarnos idiotas…

-Ese cabezón cavo su tumba bien profunda.

 **Afuera de la estación… Un joven alegre va a una trampa.**

-Qué raro lugar para una cita de trabajo, pero no me queda de otra. Todo lo que me ofrecieron puede ayudarme a sacar adelante a mi padre y hermana. Por favor dios, que esta no sea una falsa alarma de trabajo y que sea algo emocionante y verdadero.

 **Entonces abre la puerta y el joven Arnold vio lo que menos esperaba en la noche.**

-Chicos… -Su voz estaba temblorosa.

-Miren quien llego, el maldito traicionero… ¡EL COBARDE QUE NOS ENGAÑO! -Grito Harold.

-Yo…

-¡Eres un estúpido, Arnold! -Gerald gritó fuerte y orilló a Arnold a la pared- Todo este tiempo burlándote de nosotros, creímos que te había pasado algo malo, pero no fue así… ¡Siempre nos engañaste! -Entonces pasó algo que no esperé- Te odio Arnold, te odio con todo mi ser. -Gerald golpeó a Arnold.

-Todos te odiamos, no podemos creer que nos hicieras esto…

-¿De qué hablan? -Hay pobre Arnold.

-Te creíamos nuestro amigo…

-Sufrimos por ti porque pensamos que te había pasado algo horrible

-Pero nadie como Helga…

-¿¡HELGA?!

-No lo puedo creer viejo, todo lo que le hiciste a la pobre… y no solo eso, la forma en que te fuiste, no tienes perdón. -Stinky.

-Lo hubiera pensado de todos, menos de ti. Lárgate de aquí. -Rhonda.

-Y te pensaba mi mejor amigo, sí que estaba equivocado. Vete, has hecho mucho daño hoy y en el pasado, vaya que eres experto en eso. -Gerald.

-Di gracias a que ella no te va a demandar por acoso. -Lila.

-Tu no mereces estar aquí, basura. -Harold.

-Todo el sufrimiento que nos hiciste pasar y fuiste tan hipócrita de reunirnos a todos aquí, eso sí que es no tener vergüenza. -Sid.

-Pero… pero…

-No hay peros, lárgate de aquí lo más pronto posible… Arnold -Gerald.

 **Entonces lo echaron a la calle…**

-Jamás te perdonaremos Arnold… ya no seremos nunca tus amigos.

-Pero… pero…

-No hay peros, Anrold.

-Está tirado en el lodo, eso significa que mi plan funcionó a la perfección. Nos ven llegar y todos están confundidos…entonces ella baja del coche…

-Oh oh -Dijo Gerald.

-Tendrás lo que mereces, cobarde. -Phoebe sí que está enfadada.

-¿Helga? Por favor, debes darme una oportunidad…-Se ve tan miserable.

-¿UNA OPORTUNIDAD? ¿A TI? JAJAJAJA, eres tan hipócrita. -Harold no pudo contener la risa.

-Déjame explicar por favor… -Está arrastrándose como perro.

-Te odio Arnold…

-¿Disculpa?

-¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE!... DICES ¿DISCULPA? TODOS ESTOS AÑOS… TE FUISTE SIN DECIR ADIOS, SIMPLEMENTE TE LARGASTE… LO QUE ME HICISTE RECIENTEMENTE… TE ODIO ARNOLD, ¡TE ODIO!

-Se escuchó como un vidrio se rompiera…

-¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE ODIARTE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? YA NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, ESTÚPIDO.

-…

-Y SI TE VUELVES A METER A MI CASA, LLAMARÉ A LA POLICIA.

-…

-LARGATE, ¡TE ODIO Y NO TE VOLVERÉ A AMAR!

Pobre tipo, está llorando en el fango… la lluvia cae de forma intensa, todos se le quedan viendo al pobre idiota. Me bajo de mi coche para ver mejor la escena, el pobre señor perfecto ya no sabe qué hacer, entonces empieza a llorar y se va corriendo. Hay primo, no sé qué me da más risa, si ver la forma en que lloraste y corriste como niña o la forma tan fácil de engañar a tus amigos JAJAJAJA. Ahora que tu no estas, Helga es toda mía.

Fin.

Sigue: "¡¿Arnie?!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve:

"¡¿Arnie?!"

Mi vida nunca fue feliz, siempre vivir a sombra de tu primo perfecto no es una manera bonita de vivir, siempre escuchar a todos decir "Arnold es un muchacho muy simpático, deberías ser como el" "Eres como Arnold, sólo que en versión perdedor y horrible" "Arnold es mucho mejor que tú" Siempre me compararon con mi primo hasta el cansancio, pero todo cambio cuando él y su familia "perfecta" se reunieron, llegue a un punto de mi vida donde me sentí tan miserable y es que, al menos yo no era tan perfecto como el, pero tenía a mis padres, pero tuvo que encontrar a sus padres y quitarme eso. Él tuvo que superarme en todo y declarar su superioridad, aún más cuando empezó a salir con Helga.

Empecé a odiarme más y más, creí que el destino había declarado que Arnold debía superarme en todo y ser más feliz que yo. Un día normal, yo estaba trabajando con mi padre cuando llegó la noticia, una noticia esplendida que aumento mis ganas de vivir y mi felicidad, la noticia era que mi primo perfecto había perdido su casa y no sólo eso, que levantaron cargos en contra de sus padres JAJAJAJAJA. A partir de ahí, mi vida tomo otro rumbo, mi mala suerte se había ido y la gente empezaba a quererme y prestarme atención, era como si la desgracia de mi primo significara que mi ascenso iba a empezar.

Durante un año nadie supo de Arnold o de su familia, es más, ni me importaba ya que yo era feliz, todo me salía bien y todos me ponían atención. Es más, me dio hasta gusto que eso les pasará cuando mi tía estaba embarazada. Durante el segundo año de su desaparición, solo supe que, aunque mi tío logró salir de la prisión, su nombre y reputación estaban arruinados, que ahora iban a vivir en la calle y que mi tía estaba muerta JAJAJA.

Entonces al tercer año me decidí en hacer algo que quería hacer por mucho tiempo y eso era conquistar a mi amada, Helga G Pataki. Pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ella me despreciaba? Porque eso era una realidad, aunque me saliera todo bien, seguía siendo horrendo. Tuve que convencer a mi padre de que me pagara una cirugía plástica para mejorar mi cara que estaba horrible, fue bastante difícil, pero lo pude lograr, ahora mi rostro estaba hermoso.

Durante el cuarto año fui a Hillwood, porque según mi madre, tenían la ubicación de Arnold y su familia y me mandaron a investigar si la información que consiguieron del detective privado era cierta, entonces llegué a un lugar horrible que olía a orines y demás porquerías. Vomite por el olor y me tome una pastilla para que mi aliento no apestara a basura, entonces vi lo imaginable… ARNOLD ESTABA SUCIO, ASQUEROSO Y OLÍA HORRIBLE, no pude aguantarme la risa, ese día reí tanto que me quedé sin aliento, fue tan fuerte mi burla que él se percató de mi presencia…

\- ¿Eres tú, Arnie?

\- JAJAJAJAJA

\- Te vez tan diferente…

\- Tu igual perdedor…JAJAJAJA

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes?

\- ¿No es obvio? Tan solo ver como la vida a cambiado y favoreció al que se lo merecía y castigó al que se lo merecía.

\- Mira Arnie…

\- Cuando tú estabas en la gloria, nadie me pleaba…todo me salía mal, pero desde tu incidente, todo me a salido de maravilla JAJAJAJA TAN SOLO MIRA EL ESTADO MISERABLE AL QUE HAS CAIDO.

\- No puedo creer que seas así, Arnie.

\- ¡Pues tú tienes la culpa!

\- ¿Yo?

\- Tú nunca me quisiste cerca, siempre me hacías el feo cuando estábamos juntos o hasta yo te daba miedo. Nunca me quisiste ayudar o visitar… ¡ME DESPRECIABAS!

\- Arnie…

\- ¡ARNIE NADA! AHORA LA VIDA ES JUSTA, TE ESTÁ DANDO EL CASTIGO QUE TE MERECER POR HACERME EL FEO Y BURLARTE DE MI TODO EL TIEMPO, MIENTRAS QUE A MI ME FAVORECE JAJAJAJA. Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE, NO IMPORTA QUE TE HAYAS REUNIDO CON TUS PADRES PORQUE TU MADRE MURIÓ HACE DOS AÑOS, LO QUE SIGNIFÍCA QUE SÓLO ESTUVISTE CON ELLA 4 AÑOS, QUE TRISTE EN VERDAD JAJAJAJA

Entonces pasó algo que ni siquiera yo me esperaba, el buen Arnold, el perfecto, el pacifista, el que quiere resolver todo con platicas…me golpeó…

\- ¡JAMÁS HABLES DE MI MADRE, ARNIE! Te querré mucho y hare que todo lo que mencionaste anteriormente y tus burlas, nunca sucedieron. Pero eso sí, ¡no te metas con mi madre!

\- Jajaja, mira lo que te a hecho vivir en la calle, de ser un tipo tranquilo a uno que golpea. Pues déjame decirte algo, querido primo -Le regresé el golpe- Ahora la vida es justa y has perdido todo, menos algo… algo que no depende de ti, si no de ella… Helga.

\- Helga…

\- Ella te amaba mucho, pero la forma en que la dejaste…creme, es suficiente como para que ella te odie por siempre y cuando eso pase, yo estaré para ella.

\- ¡No te metas con Helga, Arnie!

\- ¡¿Y porque no? Tú ya no estas para ella, es más, hasta ya se consiguió un nuevo novio…ella te olvidó

\- No…

\- Cobarde jajajaja, ahora tan solo debo presentarme con ella y ganarme su amor. Adiós querido primo.

Entonces me fui de ahí, mientras que mi primito perfecto quedó tendido en el suelo, llorando y furioso, la verdad, esa imagen no podré borrarla de mi mente jamás, ver al que lo tenía todo, novia, padres, una familia, amigos… todo, perdido de una forma tan rápida y misteriosa, hasta yo siento pena por el JAJAJAJA.

Pero, aun así, tras todo lo que ha sufrido mi primo, necesita algo más… necesita más dolor en su alma para terminar lo que empezó hacer mucho y ver si logra suicidarse, eso es lo que más espero. Y así empecé mi plan, lo pensé muy bien durante un largo año. Tenía que ser perfecto para que funcionara e iba a ser bastante difícil, hacer que Helga te odiara más, que regresaras de tu madriguera para poder dejarte en ridículo con tus amigos y perderlos, fue bastante difícil, pero lo logré, solo requirió de paciencia para lograr mi cometido.

Y míranos ahora, logré todos mis objetivos. Perdiste a todos tus amigos, te odian, ella te odia y te deje en ridículo, es más, hasta lloraste JAJAJA.

Ahora conduzco a la casa de mi damisela, hablo con ella sobre su vida, sobre si está bien, etc etc etc, porque ahora viene la parte más complicada y esa es, ganarme su corazón…

\- Hemos llegado, Helga.

\- Muchas gracias, Arnie. No sé cómo recompensarlo.

\- No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? -Le sonreí.

\- Claro que somos amigos, tonto. -Me sonrió.

\- Bien, pues hasta mañana. -Me baje a abrirle la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias, eres muy caballeroso.

\- Ja, es todo un placer ayudarte, Helga.

\- Je, bueno… necesito un tiempo a solas, necesito asimilar todo lo que paso.

\- Si gustas, podemos ir a comer juntos mañana.

\- Mmmmm, bueno. -Se acercó y me dio un beso en la nariz.

\- ¿Paso por ti a las 5?

\- Claro.

Entonces me cierra la puerta, hay dios… esto es tan fácil y bello. Te gane primo, ahora soy mejor que tú en todos los ámbitos JAJAJAJAJA.

Sigue: "Desesperación"


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo diez.

"Desesperación"

\- Yo aún no lo puedo creer, Lila.

\- ¿Creer que?

\- Que Arnold haya cambiado tanto.

\- La gente puede cambiar de diversas formas, Phoebe.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero siento que hay algo que no vemos, se me hace una coincidencia muy grande que Helga haya llegado con Arnie en el día en que Arnold "nos citó" ahí. ¿No viste su rostro? Al vernos se puso pálido y ni podía hablar, además de que yo esperaba que se comportara de manera diferente por el tipo de carta que nos envió. Esto es raro.

\- Te daré el beneficio de la duda.

Okey, estoy muy nervioso. Esta será la primera vez que tenga una cita con ella, después de que todos mis planes funcionaron, no puedo estar más feliz, fuera de que ella caiga a mis pies o no, ya no me importa mucho por la sencilla razón de que ridiculice a mi primo. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo…me siento tan bien

\- ¡Hey Arnie!

\- ¡Hey Helga!

Aunque nuestra comida sea algo casual, fue muy difícil encontrarme algo casual para vestir hoy, pero ella, se ve tan hermosa como todos los días, trae un short, una playera rosa y una gorra verde…

\- ¿Estás lista para nuestra comida?

\- Claro, Arnie. -Me sonríe… ¡me sonríe!

\- Muy bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? -Estoy temblando.

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una hamburguesa?

\- Esta dicho, iremos a un local de hamburguesas.

\- Okey, cabeza de balón invertida… -Se mofa de mí.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Jajaja, no te pongas así, es divertido fastidiarte, jajaja.

\- Lo se jajaja, muy bien, deja te abro la puerta del coche para que subas.

\- De acuerdo.

Esto es tan fácil… pero tan fácil…

 **No muy lejos de ahí…**

\- Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión nocturna, hijo?

\- Te diré mamá…

\- ¿De qué era, Gerald?

\- Solo una tonta broma, mamá.

\- De acuerdo, por cierto, el desayuno casi está listo.

\- Okey.

Si tan solo le pudiera contar como estuvo de horrible de ayer, pensé que sentiría una ira profunda al verlo y que no podría parar de golpearlo… pero hubo algo extraño, no me siento enfadado con él, me siento confundido por lo de anoche, la forma en que escribió la carta… ese no era la forma de expresarse de Arnold, ni cuando estaba enfadado y luego, la forma en que se comportó en la estación… actuó de forma muy diferente a la que escribió. Aquí hay algo raro, muy raro, luego súmale de que Arnie apareció de la nada con Helga aquella noche… estoy confundido…

 **Regresando a la comida de Helga…**

\- Esto está muy sabroso. -La verdad que si está sabroso.

\- No seré muy aficionada a las hamburguesas, pero sí que me gustaron.

\- Jajaja… por cierto Helga, ¿estás bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- De lo que pasó anoche, a mí todavía me tiene muy fuera de lugar.

\- Yo estoy muy enfadada… bastante furiosa diría yo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡SI! ¡Si pensabas que me iba a poner sentimental por aquel idiota que juego conmigo, sí que eres un loco!

\- Pues si… me sorprende la forma en que cambió mi primo…

\- A mí me sorprende como salí con un tipo que odio.

\- Y ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Me hizo cosas muy malas que me lastimaron mucho, antes… en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo sabía que, si regresaba, le iba a dar una oportunidad para volver a intentarlo. De que me explicará porque huyo y demás, sin embargo, el idiota hizo cosas que hicieron que lo desconociera permanentemente.

\- Vaya que es un estúpido mi primo. Desperdició la oportunidad de regresar contigo al torturarte y …

\- ¿Torturarme?

\- Dijiste que te hizo cosas malas como dejarte mensajes amenazadores y… -MIERDA.

\- Yo nunca te dije eso, es más, eso solo lo saben muy pocas personas y estoy segura que ellas no te lo contaron…

\- Yo… -Lo arruinaste Arnie.

\- Adiós Arnie- Se levantó y se salió por la puerta.

Lo estropee, lo ¡estropee!, abrí demás mi boca, al menos me dijo que ahora ya no le dará ninguna oportunidad ahora…eso es algo bueno. Bien Arnie, creo que acabamos en este miserable pueblo lleno de gente manipulable, es hora de volver a casa…no… mejor no, aún no he conquistado a Helga, pero creo que lo arruine de manera horrible y sería muy idiota ir a verla en este momento y pedirle disculpas, es más, no tengo manera de justificar de cómo se eso, si digo que alguien me lo contó, empezará a investigar y encontrará que soy un mentiroso…

\- ¡Diablos! -Me tiraron por andar de pensativo en medio de la calle- ¡FIJATE! -Grite fuerte-

-Pues no me voy a fijar

Okey de todas las personas que creí ver hoy, no me esperaba esta…

\- No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Arnie. Llegaste muy lejos…

\- No sé de qué hablas, primo.

\- ¡Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo, primo!

\- Mira, mejor sécate las lágrimas y quítate esa cara de pocos amigos que no me das miedo, aparte, date un baño por favor, apestas.

\- ¡Te creí capaz de todo, Arnie! ¡Menos de confabular en mi contra!

\- JAJAJAJA, hasta crees que perdería mi valioso tiempo en hacer cosas como esas, por favor Arnold, madura.

\- ¡Me quitaste a mis amigos, los separaste de mi por tus estúpidas cartas llenas de veneno! Pero no es solo eso… -Arnold está furioso y eso no me gusta…

\- JAJAJAJA, y si lo hice, ¿Qué? ¿Harás algo en mi contra? Por favor primo, todos te odian gracias a mí, yo me encargue de que tu mísera fuera más grande de lo que ya era JAJAJAJAJA

\- ¡ME QUITASTE A HELGA! -Me empujó a un callejón.

\- ¡¿YO LO HICE?! -Me paro al instante- ¡DISCULPA, PERO YO NO ME LARGUE SIN DECIR ADIOS!

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, todo lo que le hiciste en mi nombre, no puedo siquiera imaginármelo! ¡Todo lo que le hiciste para que ella me odiara de esta manera!

\- ¡JAJAJA PUES QUE PENA PRIMO! PORQUE AHORA ELLA ESTÁ CONMIGO Y TODO GRACIAS A UN BUEN PLAN ELABORADO…

\- ¿Está contigo? Jaja…jajajajaja.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, maldito?

\- Los estuve siguiendo y vi la forma en que ella te dejo… tu rostro jajajaja. Talvez hiciste que mis amigos ya no me quieran, primo… talvez hiciste que ella me odie de por vida, pero hay algo que jamás tendrás que yo si tuve y ¿sabes qué es?

\- …

\- Su corazón.

\- ¡Cállate! -Lo golpeo en su estúpido rostro perfecto- ¡No me importa si no tengo su corazón, al menos me asegure de que todo el mundo te odie, yo lo llamaría una victoria JAJAJA! Tu vida es miserable primo y siempre lo será de ahora de adelante, el problema es que yo aún tengo amigos que me quieran, puedo buscarme cualquier otra chica que quiera, estoy estudiando en una buena escuela y lo más importante de todo…tengo a mis dos padres. Así que si, tal vez tuviste su corazón, pero yo aún tengo todo lo que tú nunca tendrás. Nos vemos primo.

El idiota se quedó paralizado con todo lo que le dije y se puso a llorar en el suelo como siempre. Entonces veo que mi victoria fue perfecta, pude por fin tirar a mi primo hasta lo más bajo y dejarlo solo para siempre. Hare una parada más antes de irme, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con esa estúpida rubia que me rechazó, no puedo irme sin antes tener un beso de ella.

 **Entonces el coche se fue…**

\- Calma, Arnold. Debes de sacar tu fuerza interior y demostrarte que eres mejor que todo esto. Odio llorar…

\- No lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Yo tenía razón, ese pueblerino nos engañó a todos…

\- ¡¿Gerald?!

\- Por supuesto viejo, escuché todo lo que discutieron y a pesar de que sigo muy enfadado contigo por irte sin decir adiós, no puedo permitir que ese tonto te haga más daño. Sé que tuviste tus razones para irte sin decir adiós, pero no importa eso ahorita… lo que importa es que debemos hablar con todos al respecto de lo que en verdad pasó y recuperar a tu chica.

Fin.

Sigue: "Ve por ella, tigre"

Nota: Pues e aquí el capítulo diez, ha sido un poco difícil escribir esta historia porque originalmente tenia planeada otra historia completamente diferente a esta pero creo que esta me agrado más y pues, si que me ha gustado. Gracias por el apoyo de los que me han estado dejado sus comentarios jaja, me apoyan para seguir esta historia y pues me gustaría seguir viendo lo que opinan de esta historia ya que así me motivan a seguir y así :) el siguiente capítulo saldrá el 30 de este mes, que será la primera parte de la conclusión de la primera parte de esta historia porque tengo planeado 3 historias para "el autodescubrimiento de helga pataki",

gracias por su apoyo y recibimiento de la historia :D


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

"Ve por ella, tigre"-

\- ¿En serio estuviste escuchando todo?

\- Así es.

\- Y ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

\- Porque no te lo merecías, aún mereces escarmientos por largarte de esa forma tan fea. Sin embargo, no merecer ser castigado por algo que tú no hiciste.

\- Hay amigo, yo…

\- ¿Amigos? No por el momento, aún sigo muy molesto contigo.

\- Ohh, entonces ¿Por qué me ayudarás?

\- Porque es lo correcto y alguien hace mucho tiempo me enseño que lo correcto es primero.

\- Yo no sabría cómo agradecerte…

\- No quiero que pienses en eso, ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que pienses bien tu historia y unas muy sinceras disculpas para todos. Yo te ayudare a decir que no fuiste quien estuvo detrás de las cartas, que todo fue obra de ese maldito pueblerino raro.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que, ahora apresúrate porque también quiero que hables con Helga.

\- De acuerdo.

 **Entonces Gerald les comunicó a todos donde tenían que verse…**

\- Este es Gerald a todos, necesito que vengan a la antigua casa de Arnold, hay algo muy importante que deben saber, ¡nos timaron! ¡El maldito pueblerino de Arnie nos engañó a todos!

-¡¿Qué?! -Rhonda.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro en todo esto. -Phoebe.

\- ¿En serio? -Stinky.

\- No voy a tolerar ninguna broma. -Sid.

\- Esa Phoebe siempre tiene razón en todo. -Lila.

\- Encuéntrenos ahí en media hora. Gerald fuera.

 **Todos se enteraron por diferentes medios y asistieron al punto de reunión…**

\- Muy bien todos, sé que esto les pueda sacar un poco de onda por todo lo que ha pasado, pero les pido un poco de paciencia por favor, si no fuera importante no los hubiera reunido a todos de esta manera…-Gerald está muy tenso- Nos engañaron a todos de una manera muy cruel para…

\- Basta Gerald…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos…

\- Creo que lo tomare desde aquí. -Soy Arnold y es hora de poner todo claro y en su lugar.

\- Muy bien, Arnold, dinos ¿Por qué dice Gerald que nos timaron? ¿Hay más de la historia?

\- Si, bastante diría yo, Stinky.

\- Empieza desde el principio, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Claro Rhonda, verás, la noche en que todos huimos de la casa de huéspedes aquella noche de forma tan desesperada fue por cuestiones legales.

\- ¿Legales?

\- Si, Phoebe. Al parecer a alguien no le gustó que mi familia estuviera feliz, todo había empezado con avisos hacia mis padres, donde se les informaba que tenían varios cargos en contra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando viajamos de San Lorenzo, mis padres no tenían la documentación adecuada, pero aun así los dejaron pasar porque estaban extraviados, pero un tipo muy poderoso logró remontar el caso diciendo que eran inmigrantes ilegales y no solo eso, también se les acusó de robar pertenencias del país de San Lorenzo, traer especias de aquel país y aceptar sobornos.

\- Eso es pura mierda Arnold, ¡pura mierda!

\- Tranquilo, Harold.

\- Entonces aquella noche era la última para escapar, por lo que mi familia y yo tuvimos que escapar porque mis padres eran inocentes y no querían ir a la cárcel, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Nos convertimos en fugitivos de la ley, todo empeoraría cuando mi madre dio a luz a mi hermana, Mandy, el problema fue que su embarazo fue complicado y tuvimos que llevarla a un hospital, estábamos muy lejos de Hillwood, creímos que lo habíamos logrado, que equivocados estábamos. Al día siguiente que mi madre se estabilizó en el hospital, llegó la policía a querer arrestar a mis padres, mi padre logró darme el suficiente dinero para irme con mi hermana con un tío en San Diego, para estar ahí lo suficiente en lo que todo se arreglaba. Durante el juicio, se les declaró culpables a los dos, pero mi madre hizo una jugada estratégica, ella se echó la culpa de todos los cargos, haciendo que mi padre saliera tras un año de largas discusiones y juicios. Cuando eso pasó, mi padre me fue a buscarnos, le dio gracias a nuestro tío y regresamos a Hillwood, todo eso duró cuatro años. Cuando creímos que no podíamos caer más bajo, nos enteramos que, en la correccional donde estaba mi madre, hubo un motín, donde muchas personas fallecieron y se nos notificó que mi madre había muerto en ese incidente. Solos, sin un lugar a donde ir o donde comer, mi padre ya no podía trabajar de nada porque estuvo en prisión y eso lo arruinó para siempre. Entonces yo tuve que ir a trabajar en un lugar en los muelles, ahí he estado laborando desde el año pasado. Mi familia se instaló en uno de los barrios pobres de Hillwood, mi hermana va a la escuela, con dificultades, pero va. Ella es muy inteligente y espero que pueda sobresalir.

\- Hay Arnold, no tenía idea…

\- Dios…

\- Tanto dolor…

\- Yo aún no creo que la vida te haya tratado tan mal…

\- Eso es tan injusto…

\- Mis amigos... pero, yo tengo la culpa de todo.

\- ¿Por qué? -Todos se preguntan.

\- Yo jugué con fuego y con cosas que no comprendía. Cuando rescatamos el vecindario hice enojar a una persona poderosa…

\- ¿Quién? -Phoebe está pensando bastante.

\- Yo creí que de la cárcel ya no podría salir nunca más, que equivocado estaba…

\- ¿Estás hablando de…? -Gerald no lo cree.

 **\- SHECK.**

\- ¡¿Sheck?! -Todos sorprendidos.

\- Así es, él logró salir de prisión gracias a las influencias de toda su familia porque él no era el único, pagaron su fianza y lo colocaron en un puesto del gobierno. De ahí aprendí mi primera lección de la calle y esa es que, cualquier persona se corrompe con dinero. Nadie dijo nada y todo se manejó por debajo del tapete. Él encabezo toda mi caída en manera de venganza por lo que le hice…

\- …

\- Pero esa es otra cosa. Lo de las cartas… yo no las mande, yo no tuve nada que ver en todo eso. Fue mi primo, Arnie. En forma de venganza contra mí, quería verme sufrir más y si no me creen, Gerald lo escuchó confesar todo, ¿no es así?

\- Correcto, ¡ese fenómeno nos engañó a todos! -Gerald está furioso.

\- Yo ya no quería regresar porque temía que iba a atraer problemas hacia ustedes… no quería ponerlos en riesgo…

\- Hay Arnold, no digas eso. Te hubiéramos ayudado desde el primer instante.

\- Gracias, Lila.

\- Cuentas con todos nosotros.

\- Gracias, chicos.

\- Siempre estuviste para nosotros, ahora es nuestro turno.

\- Gracias, Harold.

\- Como ven, mi primo los engaño a todos para hacerme sufrir más.

\- Yo digo que hay que golpearlo. -Harold está furioso, pero de mi lado.

\- Gracias, pero eso es asunto entre mi primo y yo, solo quería decirles a todos lo que en verdad pasó y pedirles una disculpa…

\- Disculpa aceptada, hermano y creo que hablo por todos, ¿verdad? -Gerald me sostiene del hombro.

\- ¡SI! -Todos.

\- Bien, Arnold. Es hora de que vallas con Helga en este preciso instante y le cuentes todo lo que nos dijiste, ¡pero ya!

\- Así es, ¡corre!

\- ¡Suerte!

\- Gracias amigos.

Entonces lloro de alegría y me dirijo corriendo a la casa de Helga con una velocidad tremenda…

\- ¡Viva, viva! -Estoy muy contento.

Espérame, Helga, ya voy por ti. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme tras todo esto, quiero que regreses conmigo y…no, eso es demasiado apresurado, primero debo de hablar bien con ella, de forma tranquila, explicarle todo lo que sucedió y esperar que ella pueda perdonarme al igual que lo hicieron mis amigos. Mis amigos… no pude tener mejores amigos, todo… todo se arreglará ahora, bueno, no todo. Tengo que ver una forma de ganar más dinero y ayudar a limpiar la reputación de mi padre que fue arruinada por Sheck, si eso debo de hacer, pero ahora debo de concentrarme de como presentarme ante ella, como se lo voy a decir… hay, no podré soportar abrazarla y darle un beso… ¡tranquilízate, Arnold! No lo arruines con tus impulsos ahora que estás tan cerca de la redención.

Entonces veo su casa a lo lejos, veo que no ha cambiado casi nada, aunque luego paso por aquí algunas noches cuando salgo de trabajar…un momento, ese es… ¡¿EL COCHE DE ARNIE?! ¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?! Debo de apresurarme, abro la puerta, no me importa tocar y me subo directo a su cuarto de forma silenciosa porque escucho gritos y…dios mío…

\- Yo no te pregunte si quieres o no, yo ya te dije que vas a hacer. -El maldito se quita el cinturón.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡AYUDA! -Helga…

\- Nadie puede escucharte, ¿entiendes? Solo estamos tú y yo. Tu padre regresa hasta la noche, así que tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder hace todo lo que quiera contigo…JAJAJAJAJA

\- ¡AYUDA!

\- ¡QUE NADIE TE ESCUCHA! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?

\- YO SI LA ESCUCHO, PRIMO.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Entonces en un ataque de furia golpeo a mi primo…

\- ¡DEJARÁS A HELGA, QUIERAS O NO!

\- Arnold… -Tiene miedo.

\- ¡TE PERMITIRÉ MUCHAS COSAS, MENOS ESTÁ! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡TÚ NO TOCARÁS A MI HELGA!

\- ¿Tú Helga?

Entonces empiezo a pelear con el… que bien se siente golpearlo…

\- ¿Arnold?

Su pobre voz… me rompe el corazón de escucharla… no te preocupes Helga, le daré una lección que nunca olvidará este maldito.

Fin.

Sigue: "No siempre los buenos ganan"

Próximo capítulo 02/08/16


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo doce:

"Los buenos no siempre ganan"

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo y lo que está pasando, no sé en quien creer o como empezó todo esto, sólo se una cosa, agradezco mucho que Arnold apareciera…

\- No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, Arnie.

\- Nunca había visto a Arnold tan enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Ella te odia!

\- Me odia por tus malditas mentiras y porque no he podido explicar mi historia.

\- Ella no te creerá, ni tus amigos.

La cosa está en que, los dos pelean en mi cuarto…

\- ¡En que Gerald escuchó toda tu hierva venenosa y supo lo que en verdad está pasando!

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Escucho cuando confesaste todo lo que hiciste, pero basta te charlas… ¡Aprenderás tu lección, primo!

Arnold pelea de forma impresionante, de manera violenta. Somete a Arnie sin tanto problema y en lo que me doy cuenta, Arnie esta tirado en el suelo y yo estoy a lado de la ventana…

\- Llamaré a la policía…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te metiste en un problema muy serio al querer violar a Helga, esta vez sí sufrirás un castigo, Arnie.

\- De hecho, ya la estoy llamando. -Por fin me animo a hablar.

\- No…-La mirada de Arnie expresa temor.

\- Esto se acabó. -Arnold se ve fuerte y decidido.

\- Ya viene para acá la policía, ya no tienes escapatoria.

\- No…

Entonces creo que por fin se acabó esto y en verdad quiero que se acabe porque estoy harta de no saber lo que está sucediendo, pero entonces, sucede algo horrible…

\- Al demonio, ya nada me importa. -Me toma fuertemente del brazo.

\- ¡Arnold! -Le grito por ayuda.

\- ¡Helga!

\- La cosa es muy simple, ya llamaron a la policía y eso significa que mi vida a acabado, lo que significa que ya no me importa que hago y que no. Si yo no puedo tenerla… tampoco tu primo. Estamos en el segundo piso de una casa bastante alta…

\- No…

\- Veamos si Helga puede volar.

\- ¡NO! -Arnold corre hacia mi.

\- ¡ARNOLD! -Tengo miedo por lo que sucederá.

\- Vuela Helga, VUELA.

Entonces me arroja por la ventana de mi cuarto, en ese momento entro en un estado de shock, veo toda mi vida pasar hasta que caigo en la calle…

\- ¡HELGA! -Escucho las últimas palabras de Arnold…

\- ¡DIOS MIO, HIJA! -Veo que Bob regreso temprano a casa- Quédate conmigo hija, por favor, no te vayas a dormir. -Veo que saca su teléfono y pide una ambulancia.

En ese instante estoy a punto de desmayarme y veo como los oficiales entrar a mi casa por Arnie y…

…

…

…

…

Helga…

….

…

..

..

…

\- Estás despertando….

\- ¿Qué suce…de?

\- No te preocupes, Helga. Te encuentras muy bien.

\- ¿Arnold?

\- Si, dormiste bastante después de que tiraron de la ventana, pero no te preocupes, no te causo nada grave. Al parecer sólo es un brazo roto.

\- Yo…

\- Estuve cuidándote toda la noche, sí que nos preocupaste a todos. -Su sonrisa…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sufriste una gran caída, por un momento pensé que te habíamos perdido.

\- Arnie…

\- Ya se lo llevaron a un centro de detención para menores por lo sucedido, tu padre arreglo todo para que el estuviera ahí lo más rápido posible y si quieres, no tienes que testificar.

\- No quiero…

\- Muy bien, me alegra que estés bien y quisiera decirte que…

\- ¡Helga, hija mía!

\- ¡Papá!

\- Me tenías tan preocupado, hija.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Ya me encargué de todo, ese lunático que te aventó de la ventana ya no puede escapar, si todo sale bien, estará encerrado por 10 años o más.

\- Gracias. -Entonces nos abrazamos.

-Bueno, creo que me retirare de aquí, creo que ustedes deben de hablar. -Entones Arnold se sale del cuarto.

\- Iré a hablar con él.

\- Papá…

\- Ese tipo no debe de acercarte a ti, Helga.

Afuera del cuarto…

\- ¿está bien, Arnold?

\- Si, Lila.

\- ¿Por qué te saliste?

\- Que no vieron que su padre entro y…

Se abre la puerta.

\- Arnold…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesitamos hablar a solas, por lo que quiero privacidad, así que dile a tus amiguitos que se larguen.

\- Ya escucharon al papá de Helga, vámonos gente.

\- Gerald…

\- Está bien viejo, iremos por un café.

\- De acuerdo.

Entonces los dos se quedaron solos.

\- Quiero poner las cosas muy en claro contigo, amiguito.

…

\- Quiero que dejes a mi hija en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Vi la forma en que la mirabas, déjame decirte que ya no quiero que le hables y haciendo memoria, tu eres la que la lastimó largándose sin decir nada.

\- Yo…

\- Lastimaste a mi hija y lo volviste a hacer, todo estaba bien hasta que tu apareciste. Quiero que te alejes, maldito pobre. Investigue un poco de ti y no tienes buenas referencias, padres en prisión por diferentes cargos, una madre muerta, eres pobre, ¿Qué más? Ni si quiera te encuentras a la altura de mi hija, quiero que te despidas de ella y la dejes en paz.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada ¿me escuchaste? Si te acercas a ella, yo…

\- ¿Señor Pataki?

\- ¿Si?

\- Venga conmigo por favor, tengo que enseñarles los resultados de los estudios de su hija, encontrará algo peculiar.

\- De acuerdo, voy en un momento. Esto no ha acabado, niño.

\- Cada vez me queda más claro porque Helga tiene un carácter tan fuerte.

Entonces la puerta se vuelve a abrir.

-¿Arnold?

\- Helga, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Pues habla, creo que eso debimos hacer desde el principio de toda esta locura.

\- Bien, pues veras, la cosa está así…

Lo escucho hablar durante lo que parecen horas y horas, toda mi vida pensé que Arnold había huido de esa forma para buscar una mejor vida con sus padres, que equivocada estaba. Todo lo que me cuenta, me dice que le puedo preguntar a todos para que pueda ver que no le estoy mintiendo, me dice que inclusive puedo hablar con su padre. Hay Arnold…

\- Dios.

\- Y como vez, eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

\- Quieres volver a intentarlo, ¿cierto?

...

\- Te conozco, Arnold. No importa que quieras ocultar tus sentimientos en tu carcaza "fría", te puedo leer con facilidad y ver tus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Yo, ¿enserio?

\- Si.

\- Y ¿Qué dices?

\- Que te perdono, te perdono, Arnold Shortman.

\- Y…

\- Y es todo.

\- Yo…

\- Sé que quieres regresar, pero yo no quiero. Lo que me hiciste y lo que me hizo tu primo, fue desintegrar todo sentimiento hacia ti. Ya no soy una niña de 9 años profundamente enamorada e inocente, he crecido, Arnold, al igual que tú. No veo la vida de la misma manera que la veía cuando era más chica.

\- Helga…

\- Puedo aceptar que seas mi amigo, solamente eso. Por la sencilla razón de que todos mis sentimientos amorosos hacia ti desaparecieron de la tierra.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo intento?

\- No prometo nada.

\- Te lo juro, Helga Pataki, -Se acercó a mí- Te prometo que hare que logres amarme nuevamente.

\- Inténtalo si puedes, Arnoldo.

\- Jajaja. -Empieza a reírse un poco- Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¿te puedo hablar al rato?

\- Claro, espera.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Acércate por favor. Ahora agáchate. -Le doy un beso en la mejilla- Para la suerte.

\- Gracias. -Verlo sonreír…

Fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien amigos, hicimos las pases.

\- ¿y?

\- Nada más, ella quiere tomarse un respiro y mi labor es enamorarla nuevamente.

\- Hay Arnold, jajaja.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que decirle a mi padre que pasó y demás.

\- Suerte, Arnold.

Entonces Arnold se va y llega Bob, entrando directamente al cuarto de Helga.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Helga. -Se nota coraje en su voz- Quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

\- Claro papá.

\- ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- RESPONDE.

\- Si.

\- ¿Con quién fue? ¿ACASO FUE CON ARNOLD?

-No papá.

-Bueno, quiero que lo localices por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le quiero decir que será padre dentro de 8 meses.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar tus estudios, Helga?! ¿Por qué no seguiste los pasos de tu hermana?

-…

-Hay tantos métodos para evitar esto, ¿Por qué no los usaste?

-Papá… -Ahora si estás metida en un gran problema, Helga.

 **Afuera del hospital.**

Me siento tan vivo, tan emocionado, ¡puedo intentarlo una vez más! Bueno, hay que tranquilizarse, primero lo primero, tengo que ir al puerto y ver si mi puesto en el trabajo aún está disponible. Supuestamente iba a decirle al señor Grant que ya no seguiría trabajando en la pescadería, porque él es el dueño de todo el lugar y maneja estas cosas. Durante mucho tiempo trabaje con él, siendo específicos, como año y medio, siempre lo ayude con sus problemas personales y luego me ha llevado a cenar con su familia, el señor Grant es genial.

Entonces llego a los muelles y veo que el local de mi jefe está lleno de autos, corro a ver qué pasa y…

-Arnold…

-Hola señora. ¿Vino a ver a su esposo?

-No se cómo decirte esto…

-¿Qué paso?

-A Grant… le dio un ataque al corazón.

-No…

-Murió de un ataque al corazón hace media hora.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Me temo que no, ya se llevaron al hospital para hacerle más análisis y la autopsia.

-No puedo creerlo. -Trato de no llorar.

-No llores hijo, mi esposo ya era grande y tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto.

-¿Usted está bien?

-Si, hijo, ya me consoló mi familia y pues, él ya está en un mejor lugar.

-Yo…

-Por cierto, él me dijo que cuando muriera te diera esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Son los papeles de este lugar.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que ahora todo este lugar es tuyo, ahora tu controlas su negocio de los pescados.

-¿En serio?

-Si, él te eligió por tu difícil situación y demás, te dejó la casa que tiene aquí para que puedas tener una vivienda y pues, el trabajo de controlar el comercio de este lugar, ayudar a bajar las cosas que llegan, repartir el pescado en Hillwood, controlar la carga que llega, vender el pescado, ahora es responsabilidad tuya, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto! -Abrazo a la señora- No la defraudare señora, le haré honor a su esposo y hare que este lugar sea aún mejor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno, me voy. Ten, las escrituras de la casa y las llaves. Suerte.

-Entonces la señora se va, junto a sus demás familiares, aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo…

-Así que, Arnold. ¿Eres nuestro nuevo jefe?

-Si. -Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo- El señor Grant nos dio una nueva oportunidad a todos y debemos seguir con su legado. ¿A qué hora llega el próximo barco con pescado?

-En una hora.

-Bien, quiero todas las camionetas listas para las entregas. ¿Hay gente despachando el pescado en los locales, cierto?

-Si.

-Muy bien gente, a trabajar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Pero primero debo ir por mi familia para decirles de mi nuevo trabajo y casa.

-De acuerdo jefe.

Entonces corro hacía mi antigua casa…

-El ya viene y la niña cuando vea a su hermanito, va a dejar de jugar con sus amigas y también se meterá.

-Pero Stel…

-Shh, te escuchará, me tengo que ir, adiós querido. Te vengo a ver la próxima semana.

-Adiós, querida.

-¡PAPÁ¡

-¡Arnold! ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Es una larga historia, pero primero debemos empacar.

-¿Empacar?

-¡TENEMOS NUEVA CASA PAPÁ! ¡SOY DUEÑO DE, EL PESCADO QUE RIE!

-¿En serio?

-Si, ahora corre, dejemos de vivir aquí y ¡VÁMOS A NUESTRA NUEVA CASA!

Entonces empacamos a velocidad luz, le cuento bien a mi padre y a mi hermana como están las cosas, como la vida nos ha favorecido, ellos lloran de felicidad al igual que yo, nuestra vida sí que cambiará en todo sentido…

 **No muy lejos de ahí…**

-Bien hecho hijo mío, muy pronto volverás a ver a tu madre. Muy pronto…

 **Fin de la primera historia de "El auto descubrimiento de Helga Pataki"**

 **Sigue: "Bebé" Sale el 09/08/16.**

 **Muchas gracias por estar leyendo mi historia :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

"Bebe"

Realmente nunca pensé muy bien el tema sobre tener hijos y todo lo que conlleva con eso. Por un breve momento pensé que mis hijos serían con Arnold y nada más con él, no pensaba en otra persona para hacer eso. Todo cambió cuando tuvo que escapar con su familia durante mucho tiempo, lo llegue a odiar muchísimo, pero ahora ya no tanto y lo de que solamente quería hijos solamente con él, también cambió drásticamente. Cuando se fue de mi vida, no quería tener hijos con nadie, es más, pensé que moriría sola, entonces llego Wolf, el cambió toda mi vida. Me trajo un sentimiento que yo creí muerto desde hace ya varios años. Llegué a pensar que talvez él lograría hacer que mis sentimientos de amor profundo renacieran y que quisiera tener hijos, pero después de todo lo que paso, el me corto pensando que yo lo había engañado, no sé si aún me ame o algo por el estilo, pero debo de dejar bien claras las cosas y decirle lo del bebé, dios Helga, ¿Por qué no te contuviste? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para evitar el embarazo? Eche a perder toda mi vida académica y también, una segunda oportunidad de estar con Arnold…

-Arruinaste tu vida, hija mía.

-Lo se…

-¿todo por unos momentos de placer?

-Te fallé.

-Lo hubiera creído de Olga porque tiene más pretendientes, pero ¿Tú?

-Ya, papá.

-Apenas tienes a alguien y ¿ya andas abriendo las piernas?

-….

-Quiero que contactes al padre, quiero hablar con él.

-Por favor, papá, no le hagas nada.

-No lo golpearé si tu eso crees tú.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que hablarle para decirle que el legado Pataki es muy sagrado y quiero que, a pesar de todo, sea un buen marido.

-¿Marido?

-Si, ustedes dos van a casarse ahora que tienen un hijo.

-Pero papá….

-¡Papá nada! ¡Te saldrás de la escuela para cuidar bien tu embarazo y ser una buena madre, en lo que tu marido trabaja!

-Dame otra oportunidad…

-¡NADA DE SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES, TUVISTE TODO EN TUS MANOS Y AÚN ASÍ VISTE LA FORMA DE ARRUINARLO!

-…

-Vete a tu cuarto, tienes que descansar Te prepararé la cena porque ahora comerás por los dos.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela?

-Terminarás el último año de prepa, al fin, sólo te falta semestre y medio, osea, 7 meses de puro estudio. Después te dedicarás a cuidarte, seguir bien tu -embarazo. Después de que nazca él bebe, tu marido vivirá aquí con nosotros, espero que no sea un holgazan.

-No lo es, trabaja en construcciones.

-¿Construcciones?

-Sí, es arquitecto y a construido muchos edificios de Hillwood, es muy trabajador.

-Más te vale, lo único bueno de todo esto es que, si tu marido me agrada, el heredará todo mi legado para continuarlo a tu lado.

-De acuerdo…

-Muy bien Helga, es tiempo de actuar de manera madura, ocultar esto el mayor tiempo posible y vivir una vida normal, sí, eso haré.

 **Al día siguiente…**

¿Cómo se lo digo a Wolf? Me odia, no me puedo imaginar cómo cambiará todo por esto y…

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Si, perdón por espantarte, es que te vi a lo lejos y quise venir a saludarte.

-Aja si, ¿Acaso no me habrás seguido?

-Emmmm no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tienes unos binoculares colgados en el cuello.

-Ohhhhh jajaja -Se puso muy nervioso- Bueno, es que estaba viendo a los pájaros.

-Lo que digas, Arnoldo, eres muy predecible y es muy difícil que puedas engañar.

-Jejeje, eso sí. ¿A dónde vas?

-A la escuela, ¿a qué otro lugar puedo ir en la mañana?

-Cierto, jajaja.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que hacer?

-Claro qué si tengo que hacer, tengo trabajo.

-Y ¿se podría saber qué haces aquí?

-Pues ya vez, solamente quería saludarte y abrazarte.

-Aja.

-Bueno, llegamos a tu escuela. Que te vaya bien, Helga.

-Igualmente, Arnold.

¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué cuando estoy considerando estar con él me tienes que poner estas adversidades? ¿Acaso no me merezco la felicidad? Necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto, necesito desahogarme…

 **Más tarde en la escuela…**

-Phoebe, Lila… ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas.

-Por supuesto, H.

-Necesito contarles algo.

-Por supuesto, somos toda oídos.

-Bien, pues verán… -No llores Helga- yo…-Mierda, estoy llorando- seré madre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Las dos no lo pueden creer.

-Es cierto… lo eché a perder todo. -Suelto en llanto.

-Hay dios, Helga…

-La vida me odia, Lila. No puedo tener nada bueno porque siempre algo tiene que aparecer y arruinarlo ¡todo!

-No digas eso…

-¿Por qué no? Si es verdad, tengo la oportunidad de regresar a mi antigua vida y ahora sale esto…

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu padre?

-Él fue el que me dijo de la noticia… estoy acabada amigas…

-No pienses eso, al menos tendrás un bebe…

-¡Que no será de él! ¡Será de alguien que nunca llegue a amar por completo y que ahora está molesto conmigo por puras mentiras!

-…

-¡Yo no quiero tener este bebe! ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON EL!

-Lo sentimos, Helga, pero debes de entender que esto cambia todo…-Mientras habla, no puedo parar de llorar-… tienes que ver el mejor futuro de tu hijo, el cual debe de ser con su padre, sé que no te gusta esto, pero es lo correcto, sumando que, no debes decir que no quieres al bebe, él no tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-¿Cómo le dirás a Wolf?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? O ¿No quieres pensarlo?

-No sé, Phoebe… ¡Yo no lo sé!

-Lo siento, pero así está la situación. Debes de pensar en el futuro del bebe, tener seguimiento de tu embarazo y empezar a olvidarlo…

-¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo!

-¡Eso debiste de pensar al hacer cosas sin pensarlas bien y porque estabas herida! ¡Tú nunca amaste verdaderamente a Wolf, solo lo usaste porque estabas enojada con todo mundo! ¡Madura, Helga! ¡Ahora ya no eres tú solamente, ahora decides por dos personas te guste o no!

-Phoebe…

-Perdón, Lila, Helga me hizo enfurecer mucho con sus comentarios de que no quiere a su propio hijo.

-Phoebe tiene razón, debes de tener un buen seguimiento, hablar con Wolf y olvidar a Arnold, ya que ya no puedes salir con él por lo mismo y sería muy cruel que le siguieras hablando o dándole alas sabiendo que eso jamás pasará.

-Tienen…razón…

-Te apoyamos, pero debes de actuar de manera madura.

-Si…

 **Ya en la salida…**

Ellas tienen razón, debo de dejar de actuar de manera egoísta, voy a tener un hijo y eso debería de ponerme muy feliz, sin embargo, no siento esa felicidad que cualquier madre normal sentiría, ahora me toca hacer lo que más me duele…

-Hola, Helga.

-….

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela? Gerald me dijo que no quisiste jugar con el baloncesto y que andas un poco distraída, ¿estás bien?

-Si

-Excelente, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Estoy libre en mi hora de comida, aunque yo sea mi propio jefe y… ¿Ya te había contado a ti sobre mi nuevo trabajo?

-No…

-Pues soy dueño de la gran pescadería del muelle y…

-Mira, Arnold… no quiero ir a comer contigo.

-¿Por qué? -Entonces, todo su animo, cayó en un instante.

-Simplemente no quiero, bye.

-Pero Helga, por favor, yo sé que quieres, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos mariscos?

-¿Acaso no escuchas? ¡No quiero salir a comer contigo! ¿Entiendes?

-Si, ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Son problemas personales y no te la voy a dejar fácil por lo que me hiciste.

-Ja…jaja okey.

-Bye.

-¡Que te vaya bien!

-Gracias.

¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que jamás tendrá una oportunidad? Yo…no quiero al bebe…yo quiero estar con el…¡deja de pensar en eso! Llegando a casa le hablaré a Wolf para decirle lo que pasa.

Fin.

Sigue: "Malas oportunidades".

Fecha: 19/08/16

Fuera de la historia y todo eso, perdón por haber subido el capítulo tarde :c se me complicó mucho escribir porque todos los días me estoy durmiendo a la 1am y me estoy despertando a las 5 am UnU Sumando que estoy del otro lado del mundo, se me complica más, trataré de subir todos los capítulos de forma rápida.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

"Malas oportunidades"

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Sí, no me atrevería a mentir sobre esto, aparte… no te estoy pidiendo dinero ni nada, es más, mi padre quiere que trabajes con él para tener ingresos seguros.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-No, si gustas, cuando nazca nuestro bebe, puedes hacer la prueba de paternidad para que veas que no te estoy miento.

-¿Por qué me engañaste?

-Yo no te engañe, no me diste tiempo de explicarte que paso aquella vez, nos engañaron a todos…

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-¿Qué hay del regreso de tu antiguo exnovio? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

-Porque no es el momento indicado y porque ya no quiero pensar en eso, me hare más daño por la razón de que ya no hay forma alguna de estar a su lado.

-Bien, entonces seremos padres.

-Así parece…

-Bien, veamos esto como una segunda oportunidad, Helga mía. Sé que me porté como un estúpido y no te di tiempo de explicar, sabes cómo me pongo con eso de los celos.

-No te preocupes.

-Okey, hablaré con tu padre al respecto de todo esto y si las cosas salen bien, creo que podríamos casarnos en 5 meses o tal vez menos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Bien -Me da un beso en el cachete- Adiós querida, vengo al rato a hablar con mi suegro.

-Está bien, yo estaré aquí…encerrada en casa… sola…

 **Más tarde ese día…**

\- Aunque no te guste, Helga, debes admitirlo, al menos es algo, al menos podrás terminar tu preparatoria… al menos estarás con el hombre que amaste por poco tiempo…

-Entonces se escucha el timbre de la casa…

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.

-¿Arnold?

-Sí, yo mismo. -Viene bien vestido y con unos chocolates.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es sábado en la tarde y pues, en el trabajo tengo todo cubierto, por lo que tengo día libre y pensé que a lo mejor quisieras salir un rato conmigo… por cierto, los chocolates son tuyos.

-¿Quieres ponerme gorda?

-No, no, no, ¿Cómo crees?

-Es broma.

-Entonces… ¿Si quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que no veo porque no.

Entonces hago algo que no debería hacer, salgo con él. Parece todo tan simple y bello cuando estoy cerca de Arnold, pareciera como si todos los problemas se fueran volando…como si nunca hubiera tenido relaciones con Wolf, por lo que no tendría que estar con el de por vida. Como quisiera que todo fuera así.

El día se pasa rápido, estuvimos caminando un buen rato, hablando sobre la vida y su nuevo empleo, fuimos a comer, también al cine; todo es tan bello que olvido mis problemas, todo es tan bello que se me olvida que mi padre y Wolf pueden estar esperándome en casa…todo es tan bello que se me olvida que pueden matarme y matar a Arnold por andar juntos… Tengo que decirle, decirle la verdad de lo que está pasando, que jamás podremos estar juntos de nuevo, que ya no me busque… que ya no podré verlo más, sin embargo, no quiero hacerlo, quiero disfrutar estos momentos tan hermosos al máximo, hasta parece que fuéramos novios.

Veo mi reloj y me percato que ya es tarde, que pueden estar esperándome en casa y ….

-Suficiente. -Me detengo- Suéltame ahora -Le quito su brazo de mi brazo-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es tarde y debo de regresar a casa y tú a tú trabajo.

-Pero apenas son las 9…

-¡No me importa! Nos vemos luego Arnold.

Volteo a verlo mientras que me voy de manera agresiva, en su rostro puedo ver que a pesar de que fui grosera con él, sonríe… se ve tan entusiasmado…como quisiera estar así.

-Entonces llego a mi casa, veo que Wolf y mi padre están hablando, lo que me da mucho miedo…

-Me agrada como piensa, señor Pataki.

-Igual tú me agradas, hijo. Cuando quieras puedes renunciar a tu construcción esa y puedes venir a trabajar conmigo en mi tienda.

-Si quiera, desde mañana.

-¡Me agrada como piensas!

-Ya llegué.

-¡Helga! -Parece que los dos se coordinaron para decir mi nombre.

-¿Dónde estabas hija?

-Nos preocupamos.

-Fui a salir a caminar y ver una película.

-De acuerdo; como podrás ver, mientras que no estábamos, tu novio y yo hablamos un poco.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-De tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro?

-Si, desde mañana trabajaré con tu padre.

-¿Es neta?

-Si, tu novio y yo estaremos trabajando en equipo para poder tener más ganancias y no depender de tantos trabajadores que no sirven de nada.

-Y si todo sale bien, tendremos para nuestra boda para diciembre.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Entre más pronto mejor, hija.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, así es como le haremos.

-Invita a tantos amigos puedas, querida. Entre más gente vaya a nuestra boda, mejor.

-Así es, trataremos que su boda sea una de las más grandes que haya visto este miserable pueblo.

-No lo pude decir mejor, señor pataki.

-Jejeje, ¿Qué opinas, hija?

-Que… está bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora puedes irte a dormir o hacer lo que quieras.

-Adiós, hermosa. -Me da un beso- Nos vemos mañana.

-Si, querido.

-Entonces cierra la puerta.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tu novio me cayó muy bien, es mucho más amigable de lo que era Alfred.

-Se llamaba Arnold.

-Como sea, ese perdedor no es digno de ti, todo lo que te hizo no tiene nombre, aparte, es un pobre miserable que no tiene para comer, no está a la altura de nuestra familia y nombre.

-Tienes razón, padre.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, llamaré a Olga, tiene que enterarse para que venga lo más pronto posible para organizar tu boda y de paso que le diga a tu antigua madre.

-¿Miriam?

-Si…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana papá, que descanses.

-Igualmente, hija.

Entro a mi cuarto, entonces estallo en lágrimas… no puedo creer que esto en verdad está sucediendo, ¿Cómo pude echar todo a perder? Ya no tendre oportunidades por este bebé…yo no quiero al bebé… ¡Yo no lo quiero!

-¡Maldita sea! -Ambiento el control remoto al espejo.

Este bebé no debe de existir, esto no debe de estar pasando, yo debería estar con él, pensando en mi escuela y no andar pensando en ser madre y casarme…Pero eso no es lo feo, no sé cómo se lo diré… no sé cómo decírselo a todos sin que me odien…todo se arruinó…todo se arruinó…

Entonces doy a conocer la noticia, todos quedan impactados porque crían que estaría con Arnold pero no resulto ser así, resulto que estoy condenada a estar con Wolf para siempre….

Pero lo que, si rompió con todo lo que conocíamos, fue la noticia de que estoy embarazada de Wolf y que por esa razón de que me casaré con el

Rumores de puta, rumores de que me acuesto con todos

Todo pasa muy rápido, cuando me doy cuenta estamos en Noviembre…

Arnold solamente me a saludado, no ha hecho nada más…

Gerald me dice que Arnold está destrozado y que su padre vio como trato de suicidarse y que con ayuda de muchos amigos lo detuvieron…

Llega diciembre, estamos a 2 semanas de mi boda, debería de estar feliz y emocionada, solamente eso pasaría si me llegará a casar con él…

Falta una semana para el día, el día en que no habrá marcha atrás por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, ya no le hablo y él no me habla, no tengo comunicación con Arnold, le mando su invitación para que vaya si quiere ir…

Faltan tres días, mi panza de embarazada se empieza a notar cada vez más, Wolf está muy emocionado y yo, sinceramente, no sé qué sentir….

Entonces me doy cuenta que la boda es mañana y que no sé lo que pasa…

 **Lejos de ahí…**

 **-¿** Estás bien, viejo?

-No, hace mucho que no estoy bien.

-Vamos viejo, ella explico porque está pasando todo esto, sabes que la están obligando…

-Si quisiera evitarlo, lo hubiera hecho…

-¿Irás?

-Eso creo, será lo más cercano de verla con ese traje… -Suelto en llanto-

-Ya Arnold, calmado amigo.

 **Lejos de ahí…**

La boda es mañana, Helga. Mañana es tu boda y no estás lista…

Sigue capítulo extendido: "La boda"

Fecha de publicación: 28/08/16

 **Bien amig s, se me ha complicado un poco subir capis porque no ando en casa y mi tiempo es escaso, pero no se preocupen, de que termino la historia, la termino. Gracias por los comentarios y las visitas a la historia. Escriban si les gustó el episodio porque eso siempre me ayuda mucho y pues para saber que les está gustando mi historia :p**

 **Gracias por su atención :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

"La boda"

Esto arruinará todas las posibilidades que llegue a tener con él, esto arruinará mi futuro, esto arruinará nuestro futuro, sé que no debo de hacerlo, pero tengo que, para complacer a mi padre, complacer a Wolf y lo más importante, darle una buena familia al bebé. Talvez no lo quiera, talvez no sea de quien esperaba, talvez no sea lo más oportuno o mejor que pudo pasar, pero pasó y debo de aceptarlo, no quiero que mi bebé sufra las mismas cosas que yo, como el descuidado o problemas familiares, es lo que menos querría para mi hij ... Quiero que tenga una familia feliz y unida, quiero que crezca normal sin problemas… quiero que tenga lo que yo nunca jamás tuve… una familia unida.

Salgo de mi cuarto, veo algunos familiares que simplemente no reconozco, camino por la casa y escucho "que hermosa te vez muchacha" "luces esplendida" "tendrás un dulce matrimonio" "Vas en el mes cuatro, por lo que aún no se nota mucho tu pancita de embarazada, suertuda"… tontos.

Salgo de mi casa, veo una limosina con Bob abriendo la puerta para que entre, no quiero entrar, pero entro de todos modos, no pienso en nada en el camino, simplemente pienso y trato de convencerme de que esta es la mejor opción… lo mejor para el bebé, ya ni siquiera pienso en mí, solo en mi hijo…

Pensar todas las cosas que pude haber hecho, pensar en haber tenido un grandioso matrimonio con él, tener muchos hijos y cumplir la meta de mi triste vida, sin embargo, no terminó así, todo termina mal para mí, siempre es así, no puede haber ni un miserable instante en el que soy feliz porque debe de pasar algo malo para compensarlo…

Vamos por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la iglesia, veo muchos edificios y lugares, recordando muchas cosas…haciéndome sentir nostalgia, por un momento me veo cuando tenía 10 años… me veo corriendo a comprar dulces para pasar la tarde para poder espiarlo en la noche, pensando que algún día me casaría… ahora me estoy casando…pero no con quien yo quiero.

Entonces llego a la iglesia, veo a muchos amigos ahí, veo a más familia, a gente de la escuela…los veo a todos menos a Arnold, ya que en lo muy profundo de mi ser, espero que él interrumpa la boda y pare toda esta locura, siendo sincera, si él llegará a parar toda la locura que está sucediendo, me iría a sus brazos sin pensar en nadie más, ni en mi prometido, ni mi padre y ni mi hijo…por favor dios, has que Arnold venga para que interrumpa la boda y me pueda ir con él…por favor.

Cada vez me voy adentrando más al lugar donde se encuentra el padre, el lugar donde se encuentra mi futuro esposo, entonces, de la nada, llego al altar esperando ver su cara de balón, pero no es la cara de balón, es la cara de Wolf…

 **Lejos de ahí…**

-No puedo creer que si irás.

-Tengo que…

\- Solamente te arrepentirás y harás una tontería

\- ¿Tu que sabes, Gerald?

\- Sé que aún la amas y que cometerás una idiotez, como evitar que se casen.

\- Y ¿Qué si lo hago?

\- Que ella ya está embarazada y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-….

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya estas llorando y aún no llegamos y ni siquiera la has visto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Gerald?

\- No se viejo, fue su decisión.

-…

\- ¿Si quieres ir?

\- Si.

\- Entonces apresúrate que ya empezó la boda y no tarda mucho en acabar.

\- Si, voy contigo.

Entonces llegamos a la iglesia, donde la puerta se encuentra abierta…

\- Vamos, vamos.

\- Voy detrás de ti, Gerald...

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas cabezotas?

\- ¿Ehh?

Oh oh

\- Te dije que no te metieras con mi hija. -Es Big Bob, el padre de Helga, deja pasar a Gerald menos a mí.

\- Su hija me invitó, señor.

\- No me interesa, tu no pasas de aquí, con gusto te vemos en la fiesta que es en diez minutos.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Tú no entrarás porque eso significará que harás que Helga se arrepienta de todo esto!

\- …

\- Ahora… ¡LARGO!

 **Dentro de la iglesia…**

\- Y Helga Pataki, ¿aceptas a Wolfghan como tu esposo? ¿Acompañarlo en la gloria y en la decadencia? ¿En la salud y enfermedad?…

Yo no quiero…

\- Si, acepto.

\- Entonces los declaro… Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

No….

\- Viva, viva.

-Si lo hizo…

-Tenía que… no podía arruinar esto también…

-¿Arruinar?

-Si, digo, con esto espero que ya tenga equilibrio es su triste vida llena de tropiezos.

-No seas tan cruel, Rhonda.

-Discúlpame, Lila, si estoy mal corrígeme por favor. Primero le da alas a Arnold, después sale con que está embarazada y que se va a casar. Simplemente increíble.

-Ponte en sus zapatos…

-Ya lo hice y es increíble, su vida está llena de puros fracasos y cosas a medias, lo que quieras a que este "matrimonio" no durara ni un mes, sólo le harán -daño a la pobre criatura que no tiene la culpa.

-Tiene razón, Phoebe, esa relación es inestable y solo durará lo que Helga tenga de paciencia, me apiado de su alma.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ella se creía presidente de niña y véanla ahora, embarazada y casada a los 17 años… patético.

-¡Rhonda!

-¡Estoy molesta con ella porque arruinó su vida!

-Lo sé, pero no hay que ponerse así.

-¿Entonces como me pongo?

-No se…

Veo a mis amigos discutir en un rincón, lo hacen en voz baja para que nadie se dé cuenta, pero, aun así, es muy difícil que alguien lo note porque todos -están celebrando. Lo que me entristece es que no lo veo…

Salimos de la iglesia y todo es alegría y diversión, veo a mis alrededores y no lo veo…

Me subo a la limosina para ir al salón y no lo veo…

Vamos por todo Hillwood y no lo veo…

Sinceramente, yo si me hubiera ido con el...

Entonces, de la nada, me veo en la fiesta, observando como todos bailan, conviven, platican… todos menos yo…

Es tan hermoso…

Pero necesito un poco de aire… salgo del lugar a respirar un poco de aire puro, quisiera fumar, pero no puedo por el bebé... yo…

-¿Por qué no vino? ¿Por qué no viniste? ¡¿Por qué?!

Decido desahogarme un rato, al fin, no hay nadie que me escuche…nadie….

 **A una calle de ahí…**

Tan solo vela, lo hermosa que se ve…lo hermoso que hubiera sido…algo que jamás pasará, vamos Arnold, ve a hablarle, se encuentra sola, no hay problemas, ¡Hazlo, cobarde!

-Lo… lo haré…

Entonces camino hacia ella, pero sucede algo inesperado…

-Vamos, querida, todos quieren verte adentro.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya voy para allá.

-Espera, déjame darte un beso.

Se besan…

-Ahora sí, vamos.

Es el fin, ya no posibilidades…

Sin darme cuenta, pasa el día, la boda se acabó, todo se acabó, Helga está en brazos de otro modo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto…

 **En la casa de los novios…**

Ya no hay solución, Helga… no la hay.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

-Si.

-Esa caída que tuviste cuando andabas borracha fue muy dura, ¿segura que estás bien?

-Si, tú no te preocupes.

Se sienta en la cama y empieza a besarme, finjo estar feliz cuando no lo estoy y jamás estaré…

Sigue: "7 meses y ¿sin panza de embarazo?"


End file.
